From Dark to Light
by MissCharming09
Summary: Yodo sangat terpukul sekali karena ibunya tak kunjung pulang selama tiga tahun hanya demi mengurusi bisnisnya di New York. Ia merasa bahwa ibunya sudah mulai melupakannya. Maka dari itu ia melakukan berbagai hal buruk seperti anak nakal pada umumnya agar ia dapat menghilangkan kesedihannya . Bad Summary. Rated M for Lemon and language. In progress
1. Chapter 1

From Dark to Light

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: gaje, abal2, type, bad language, judul tidak sesuai dgn ceritanya, OOC, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Main Character: Yodo, Shinki, Araya**

 **Rate: M**

 **Happy Reading:)**

Aku menatap layar smartphone-ku dengan tatapan malas. Aku langsung melemparkan smartphone milikku ke tembok hingga hancur dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Kuteguk birku lalu kuhisap rokokku.

"Sayang, maafkan mama ya. Hari ini mama tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang karena ada urusan mendadak dengan klien mama."

Tiap minggu ibuku selalu mengirimkanku sms dengan kalimat seperti itu yang membuatku muak dan telah membenci ibuku. Sudah tiga tahun ibuku tidak pulang ke Jepang dengan alasan yang klasik. Tapi ibuku selalu mengirimkanku seperti itu. Aku curiga, apa jangan-jangan ibuku memiliki suami dan anak di sana sehingga dia menelantarkanku? Kuharap itu tidak akan terjadi meskipun firasatku mengatakan itu benar.

Meskipun ibuku tidak pulang selama tiga tahun, tapi ibuku selalu mengirimkanku uang tiap minggunya dengan nominal lebih dari 100.000 yen. Uang yang sangat banyak, bukan? Tapi aku tidak ingin uang! Aku hanya ingin ibuku pulang dan menyayangiku seperti dulu. Kubuat apa uangnya? Sudah pasti uangnya untuk biaya hidupku, beli bir dan rokok, dan bersenang-senang dengan temanku. Entah di klub malam, mal, pantai, ataupun tempat hiburan lainnya.

Aku menatap tumpukan kaleng bir dan rokok di atas mejaku. Sudah tiga bulan ini barang-barang itu menemani hari-hariku yang begitu kelam ini. Kau tahu? Sejak aku lahir hingga lulus SMA, aku bukanlah gadis yang seperti sekarang ini. Dulu aku adalah gadis manis yang sangat polos dan selalu taat kepada kedua orang tuaku. Kedua orang tuaku bercerai ketika aku kelas tiga SMP sehingga aku tinggal bersama ibuku di Tokyo. Sementara ayahku telah tinggal di Osaka bersama keluarga barunya.

Semenjak mereka bercerai, ibuku lebih sering di New York untuk mengurus bisnisnya disana yang membuat dia sama sekali tidak pulang sampai sekarang. Aku mulai menjadi anak yang nakal ketika memasuki kuliah di semester dua. Atau lebih tepatnya bertemu dengan pemuda bertopeng dan berambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda yang saat ini menjadi sahabat terbaikku, Araya. Dia satu universitas denganku meskipun kami berbeda jurusan. Dia berada di jurusan teknik arsitektur sementara aku di jurusan bisnis manajemen. Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah melihat wajah aslinya karena dia tidak mau menunjukkannya kepadaku. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak masalah dia selalu memakai topeng. Asalkan aku nyaman dengannya.

Araya bernasib sama denganku. Sama-sama ditelantarkan oleh orang tua kami. Bedanya dia mulai nakal dan mengenal hal-hal yang berbau dunia gemerlap ketika dia berusia 15 tahun. Dia sama sekali tidak memperkenalkan dunianya kepadaku. Justru aku malah tertarik dengan dunianya sehingga aku seperti sekarang ini. Tapi dia tidak melarangku untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Benar-benar sahabat yang pengertian.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku menghelakan nafasku karena kesal kesenanganku diganggu oleh pembantuku yang selama ini menemaniku. Namanya Uzumaki Hinata. Biasanya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hinata-san. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan lembut. Dia selalu perhatian denganku. Bahkan jauh lebih perhatian dibandingkan ibu kandungku sendiri. Aku sangat nyaman sekali berada di dekatnya meskipun aku selalu memarahinya.

"Masuk," teriakku kesal.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku karena yang membukakan pintunya adalah seorang gadis cantik dan manis berambut indigo panjang yang bergelombang. Dia juga memiliki tanda dua kumis di kedua pipinya. Wajah gadis itu tampak mirip dengan dengan suaminya Hinata-san. Apakah dia adalah anaknya?

"Selamat malam, Yodo-sama," ucap gadis itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dia tampak tak nyaman dengan bau alkohol di kamarku ini.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Nama saya Himawari. Mulai dari sekarang saya akan menjadi pembantu anda," jawab Himawari masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Kamu pasti putrinya Hinata-san ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya," jawab Himawari.

"Kamu tidak sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Sekolah."

"Kelas berapa?"

"Kelas dua SMA."

"Baiklah," ucapku lalu aku mengusap wajahku. "Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyaku ketus.

"Sudah saatnya anda makan malam. Ibu saya sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk anda," jawab Himawari.

Aku memutar bola mataku karena kesal melihat gadis itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa dia begitu menikmati kehidupannya. Padahal kedua orang tuanya kurang mampu. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik sementara ibunya bekerja sebagai pembantu. Ditambah lagi dia membantu ibunya disaat dia masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA

"Iya. Aku akan turun. Pergilah dari sini," jawabku ketus.

"Baik," ucap Himawari lalu keluar dari ruangan ini dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku. Tiba-tiba, smartphone-ku yang satunya berbunyi tanda ada telepon. Aku mengambil smartphone-ku dan menatap layarnya yang bertuliskan Araya. Aku segera mengangkat teleponnya lalu berkata, "Moshi-moshi."

"Yodo-chan, apakah hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Araya.

"Tidak. Apakah ada konser?" jawabku lalu aku bertanya.

"Tidak sih. Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu ke klub malam. Aku sangat bosan sekali di kos-kosan," jawab Araya.

"Hmm baiklah. Aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku ya," aku langsung memutuskan kontakku dengannya.

Aku langsung mengganti pakaianku lalu memakai make-up yang sedikit tebal. Setelah itu, aku mengambil tasku lalu berlari keluar dari kamarku.

"Yodo-sama, anda mau kemana?" tanya Hinata-san.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku ketus sembari berlari.

"Tapi...anda belum makan," kata Hinata-san.

"Aku akan makan diluar. Kalian makan saja makanan itu," jawabku lalu membukakan pintunya.

Author's POV

Hinata mengelus dadanya karena melihat anak majikannya yang semakin lama menjadi gadis nakal yang suka keluar malam. Wanita ini memaklumi kalau Yodo menjadi anak seperti itu karena majikannya tidak kunjung pulang selama tiga tahun. Tapi Hinata sangat tidak suka sekali melihat kelakuan Yodo seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia menyadarkan Yodo menjadi anak yang baik seperti dulu. Tapi ia takut Yodo marah dengannya lalu memecatnya. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak dipecat dari pekerjaannya ini demi biaya sekolah anaknya karena hanya mengandalkan gaji suaminya saja tidak cukup.

"Kaa-chan, apakah Yodo-sama memang seperti itu?" tanya Himawari.

"Tidak. Dulu dia adalah anak yang baik dan tidak suka melakukan hal yang buruk seperti sekarang ini," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sejak kapan Yodo-sama bisa menjadi gadis nakal seperti itu?" tanya Himawari.

"Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu atau lebih tepatnya memasuki kuliah semester dua," jawab Hinata.

"Berarti dia seumuran dong sama nii-chan?" tanya Himawari.

"Iya. Satu universitas lagi. Tapi mereka beda fakultas dan jurusan. Nii-chan di jurusan komunikasi sementara Yodo-sama di bisnis manajemen," jawab Hinata. Himawari menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ayo sekarang kita makan," perintah Hinata lalu duduk di kursi dengan diikuti oleh putrinya.

"Baik, kaa-chan," ucap Himawari lalu memulai mengambil nasi.

Yodo's POV

Dentuman keras dari alunan musik yang diolah oleh disc jockey ini membuat para pengunjung di klub malam ini berjoget ria sembari melompat-lompat. Aku berusaha menembus lautan manusia yang sedang berjoget ria ini untuk mencari sahabatku. Aku menoleh kesana kemari dengan raut wajah yang kesal karena aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Araya. Padahal ingin cepat-cepat berjoget ria dengannya sembari meminum alkohol supaya kesedihanku karena ibuku yang tak kunjung pulang cepat hilang.

"Lama sekali kau," aku menoleh ke belakang lalu sedikit terkejut karena melihat Araya berada di belakangku.

"Kemana saja kau ini?" tanyaku cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut dong" Araya langsung mencubit bibirku yang sedang cemberut.

"Ittai! Sakit tahu!" ucapku dengan mata yang melotot.

"Maaf hehehe," ucap Araya dengan menggaruk kepalanya. "Ayo kota kesana," Araya langsung menggandeng tanganke menuju ke sofa. Setelah itu, kami langsung duduk di sofa lalu kami bersulang dan meminum alkohol.

"Ayo joget bareng," ajakku dengan wajah sumringah.

"Enggak ah aku lagi malas," kata Araya.

"Ah kamu ini ga asyik," aku langsung mendorong kepalanya dan juga memukul lengannya.

"Kenapa kamu ga joget sendiri saja? Siapa tahu kamu dapat teman baru," kata Araya.

"Ya tidak enaklah joget sama orang lain," kataku lalu menoleh ke kanan.

Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman sembari si wanita itu meraba alat kelamin kekasihnya. Sementara si pria itu meraba punggung wanitanya. Ciuman dari pria itu pun turun ke leher wanitanya dan meraba dada wanitanya hingga aku mendengar suara desahan dari wanita itu.

"Sayang, yuk kita ke hotel," ajak pria berambut oranye itu. Wanita berambut ungu pendek itu hanya tersenyum saja. Setelah itu, mereka bedua langsung menuju ke hotel dan pastinya untuk melakukan hubungan seks.

Aku langsung meremas lengan Araya karena terangsang dengan adegan bercinta yang mereka lakukan. Bagaimanakah rasanya berhubungan seks? Aku ingin sekali melakukan itu. Siapa tahu berhubungan seks mampu menghilangkan kesedihanku dalam waktu sekejap. Jujur saja, meminum alkohol dan merokok saja tidaklah cukup.

"Hmm Araya-kun," panggilku.

"Hn."

"Apakah kau pernah berhubungan seks?" tanyaku hingga Araya menyemburkan minumannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu ingin menjadi PSK?" aku langsung tertawa ngakak. Aku beranjak dari sofa lalu menggandeng tangan Araya keluar dari tempat ini. Kami terus berjalan sampai berada di taman. Setelah itu, kami duduk di kursi panjang.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Araya.

"Biar enak saja ngobrolnya. Kalau disana kamu tidak bakalan mengerti," jawabku.

"Oh ya kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Araya yang membuatku kembali tertawa.

"Mana mungkin orang sepertiku menjadi seorang PSK. Aku masih punya harga diri tahu meskipun jiwaku ini sudah mati," kataku lalu menundukkan kepalaku.

"Maksudmu...kau ingin membayar orang gitu?" tanya Araya.

"Iya. Aku ingin mencari pria yang tampan, masih muda minimal seumurankulah, bertubuh tinggi, berotot, dan pastinya tidak berpenyakit kelamin dan masih perjaka," kataku yang membuat Araya melongo.

"Ya ampun permintaanmu itu terlalu sempurna. Asal kau tahu saja pemuda perjaka di negara ini sangatlah langka," kata Araya.

"Ya sudah pokoknya pria yang ingin kusetubuhi haruslah sesuai dengan kriteriaku meskipun sudah tidak perjaka," kataku dengan menyilangkan kedua lenganku.

"Okelah terserah kamu asalkan kamu cari sendiri pria yang kamu inginkan itu," kata Araya.

"Kok aku sih?" tanyaku kesal.

"Masa' aku?" tanya Araya.

"Ya iyalah. Asal kau tahu saja teman satu jurusanku itu semua prianya tidak ada yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku. Barangkali di jurusanmu ada," kataku.

"Baiklah," ucap Araya dengan nada malas.

"Arrggh terima kasih, Araya-kun," aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Tapi kalau aku ajak kamu berhubungan seks, apakah kamu mau?" tanyaku dengan nada sensual.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku belum siap kehilangan keperjakaanku," kata Araya. Aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ya ampun walaupun kau ini nakal ternyata kau ini masih ada sucinya ya?" aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku.

"Walaupun aku ini nakal, tapi aku sangat tidak nyaman sekali tidak perjaka. Apalagi memakai narkoba," kata Araya.

"Apaan sih kamu?!" aku menjitak kepalanya yang membuat ia meringis kesakitan. Setelah itu aku langsung berlari supaya supaya tidak diserang olehnya.

"Hei mau kemana kau?!" kurasakan hentakan kaki Araya yang tampak berlari yang membuatku semakin memperkencang lariku.

Tanpa sadar, aku bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap yang membuatku tersungkur. Aku langsung meringis kesakitan sembari mengelus pantatku.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda berambut pirang pendek yang tampak seperti pisang itu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan seksama. Wajahnya, tanda kumis dua di kedua pipinya, matanya yang bermanik biru safir, terlihat mirip dengan Himawari yang merupakan anak dari pembantuku. Dia tampak seumuran denganku. Apakah dia adalah saudaranya Himawari? Aku langsung meraih tangannya dan dia membantuku berdiri.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apakah kau adalah putranya Hinata-san?" tanyaku secara spontan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Apakah kau adalah majikannya ibuku?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawabku ketus. "Untung saja kamu adalah anaknya pembantuku. Coba kalau bukan, sudah kuhajar kamu. Oh ya terima kasih bantuannya," aku langsung berjalan begitu saja dengan menyenggol bahunya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dia tampak tidak suka denganku. Itu terbukti ketika dia tampak menatapku dengan tatapan sinis lalu berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Dasar anak pembantu yang tidak tahu diri!

"Kau ingin berhubungan seks dengannya?" tiba-tiba Araya sudah berada di sampingku.

"Dia anak pembantuku. Aku sangat tidak tega sekali dengan Hinata-san. Meskipun aku bersikap ketus kepadanya, tetapi aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah menjagaku selama ini layaknya ibu kandungku," jawabku.

"Ternyata kau ini lembut juga ya," kata Araya.

"Ah enggak tuh. Biasa saja," kataku dengan gaya angkuh.

Author's POV

Araya melangkahkan kakinya sedikit gontai memasuki kawasan kos-kosannya yang berinterior tradisional Jepang yang sangat kental. Pemuda bertopeng ini berusaha tidak menginjakkan rumput di halaman kos-kosannya. Apabila menginjaknya, sudah pasti ia akan terkena 'semprot' oleh ibu kosnya. Tidak hanya itu saja, harga sewanya pun juga ikut dinaikkan.

"Kau pasti dugem lagi," Araya menoleh kepada pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman pendek yang tak lain adalah teman sekamarnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Araya.

"Aku habis kerja," jawab pemuda bermanik hijau ini lalu memasuki kamarnya dengan diikuti oleh Araya.

"Kerja jadi apa?" tanya Araya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas futon.

"Jadi sopir truk pengangkut besi. Gajinya lumayan loh buat biaya kuliah," jawab pemuda ini lalu mengganti pakaiannya -yang semula mengenakan hem lengan pendek berwarna coklat dan memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam- menjadi kaos oblong berwarna hitam polos serta memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna hijau tua.

"Kau ini selalu saja menyusahkan diri sendiri, Shinki," ucap Araya lalu melepaskan topengnya.

"Aku bukanlah orang kaya sepertimu. Jujur saja, aku sangat iri sekali denganmu. Tapi sayang, kau malah menghamburkan uangmu dengan cara seperti itu," pemuda yang bernama Shinki ini langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futonnya.

"Shinki."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kabar ayah angkatmu? Kau sempat bercerita kalau ayah angkatmu itu terdapat lubang di jantungnya sejak masih kecil," tanya Araya tanpa menatap Shinki.

"Puji Tuhan. Kondisinya semakin membaik," jawab Shinki tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah," ucap Araya tersenyum lalu menatap Shinki. "Jika kau butuh uang, janganlah sungkan untuk minta kepadaku," kata Araya.

"Aku tidak akan minta kepadamu. Aku masih mampu untuk mencari uang. Tenang saja. Omong-omong terima kasih atas tawarannya," ucap Shinki menatap Araya. Pemuda itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Yodo's POV

Hari ini aku bolos mengikuti kuliah. Tetapi aku tetap datang ke kampus -atau lebih tepatnya ke kampus Araya- untuk mencari 'mangsaku'. Aku bersiul dengan suara yang pelan karena di kampus ini ternyata banyak cowok tampan yang sesuai dengan tipeku. Mereka begitu menggiurkan. Dan pasti mereka mampu membuatku tak bisa melupakan surga kenikmatan itu kelak. Aku sampai bingung memilih salah satu diantara mereka untuk memuaskan nafsu birahiku.

Agar aku bisa menemukan cowok yang pas untukku, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengelilingi kampus ini. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Araya agar rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun Araya banyak membantuku, tapi terkadang dia juga sering menggangguku disaat aku sedang menggoda para cowok ganteng.

"Kau pasti sedang mencari Araya?" aku langsung tersentak ketika cowok bermanik hijau itu berada di depanku.

Aku langsung memasang wajah angkuhku lalu bertanya, "Emang apa urusannya denganmu? Dan bagaimana kamu tahu kalau aku ini temannya Araya-kun?"

"Aku sering melihatmu bersama dengan Araya. Ditambah lagi dia adalah teman satu kosku. Jadi wajar 'kan aku bertanya seperti itu? Lagipula kau bukanlah mahasiswi fakultas ini," aku mendesis kesal karena cowok itu terlalu menyebalkan buatku meskipun dia itu salah satu dari tipeku.

"Oke oke sudah cukup ngomongnya. Sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku. Untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Araya-kun," cowok berambut coklat kehitaman pendek itu langsung menyingkir dari hadapanku. Setelah itu, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku tanpa memperhatikan cowok aneh itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Bukanlah kau yang menyuruhku untuk mencarikan pemuas nafsumu?" aku langsung tersentak karena mendengar bisikan Araya yang tept di telingaku.

"Araya-kun, kau ini selalu saja bikin kaget," kataku lalu memukul lengannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah memiliki mangsa untukmu," kata Araya hingga aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana orangnya? Apakah dia sesuai dengan tipeku?" tanyaku sumringah.

"Itu orangnya," aku langsung terkejut setelah Araya menunjuk kepada cowok menyebalkan yang sempat berbicara denganku.

"Namanya Shinki. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang pas-pasan. Ayah angkatnya sedang sakit parah. Mau tak mau dia harus bekerja sambilan untuk biaya pengobatan ayah angkatnya. Dia sesuai dengan kriteriamu," jelas Araya.

"Hmm tawaran yang menarik. Tapi maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. Dia itu cowok yang menyebalkan," kataku.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang baik. Kumohon, terimalah dia. Aku sangat tidak tega sekali melihat dia hidup susah. Dia selalu menolak bantuanku," kata Araya memohon kepadaku.

"Hn dasar cowok miskin yang belagu," kataku. "Baiklah. Tapi kamu sudah menawarkannya kepadanya?"

"Belum. Aku menunggu yang sangat tepat untuk menawarkan itu kepadanya," jawab Araya.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu sampai dia mau," aku langsung tersenyum kepada Araya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku kuliah dulu ya?" pamit Araya.

"Kita bolos saja yuk," ajakku.

"Hmm ayo. Lagipula aku lagi malas sama dosenku hari ini," kata Araya.

Aku langsung melingkarkan lenganku ke lengan Araya. Setelah itu, kami langsung berjalan meninggalkan area kampus ini.

"Araya, mau kemana kau?" aku dan Araya menoleh kepada si pemilik suara tersebut. Aku langsung memutar bola mataku karena aku bertemu dengan cowok menyebalkan itu lagi. Eh, atau lebih tepatnya alat pemuas nafsuku kelak.

"Shinki, tolong bilang kepada Yamato-sensei kalau hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan," kata Araya.

"Kau sudah tiga kali mangkir di mata kuliahnya Yamato-sensei. Bukankah mangkir lebih tiga kali dianggap tidak lulus mengikuti mata kuliah?" Kata Shinki.

Araya mendengus kesal sembari mengusap topengnya. "Yodo-chan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa tidak lulus mata kuliah Yamato-sensei. Beliau sangat pelit sekali memberikan nilai. Tapi aku janji setelah kuliah, aku akan mengajakmu nonton film," kata Araya kepadaku.

Dengan terpaksa aku menganggukan kepalaku. Aku langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan kepada keduanya. Tak peduli Araya terus memanggil namaku. Daripada aku kayak orang gila di jalanan lebih baik aku hadir kuliah saja deh walaupun aku harus telat dan absenku tidak diakui oleh dosenku.

Author's POV

"Kenapa sih kamu mau berteman dengan cewek seperti itu?" tanya Shinki hingga Araya menatapnya.

"Dia tempremental. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah cewek yang baik dan lembut. Itulah sebabnya aku mau berteman dengannya," jelas Araya.

"Apakah dia mahasiswi universitas ini?" tanya Shinki.

"Iya. Dia satu angkatan dengan kita dan dia di jurusan bisnis manajemen," jawab Araya.

"Hmm dia pintar juga ya. Aku masuk jurusan itu saja tidak diterima," kata Shinki memuji temannya Araya. "Ayo kita masuk. Kita sudah mau telat nih," ajak Shinki lalu ia berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Araya.

"Shinki," panggil Araya.

"Hn?"

"Kau tampak bersedih. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Araya.

Shinki terdiam sejenak lalu menghelakan nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari teman satu kamarnya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Shinki.

"Walaupun kita sudah bersama sejak pertama kita kuliah, tapi aku sudah hafal kamu. Ayolah berceritalah kepadaku," desak Araya yang membuat Shinki mendengus kesal.

"Kau ini pemaksa banget ya?" Shinki langsung mempercepat jalannya yang menbuat Araya memberhentikan langkah kakinya dan melongo dibalik topengnya.

"Ada apa sih dengan semua temanku ini? Tadi Yodo-chan seperti itu. Sekarang Shinki. Hmm ternyata PMS itu sungguh menyeramkan," ucap Araya memegang pinggangnya.

Yodo's POV

Waktu kuliah telah selesai. Aku segera keluar dari kelas ini karena gerah dengan panasnya suasana kuliah meskipun ruangannya ber-AC. Ditambah lagi aku juga tidak betah berdekatan dengan teman-teman sekelasku yang rata-rata aneh dan sok kepintaran itu. Jujur saja, aku sangat menyesal sekali kuliah di jurusan ini. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa waktu itu aku menuruti keinginan ibuku. Seharusnya aku menolak permintaan ibuku yang selama ini tidak memperhatikanku. Mungkin karena dulunya aku polos sehingga aku menuruti keinginannya.

Bicara soal kegemaran, aku sangat suka sekali dengan musik. Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali kuliah di jurusan seni musik dan menjadi musisi terkenal. Tetapi ibuku sangat tidak suka sekali aku kuliah di jurusan itu dengan alasan tidak ada jaminan masa depannya. Kata ibuku, menjadi seorang musisi itu merupakan profesi yang tidak jelas arahnya. Kita akan mendapatkan uang banyak apabila menjadi musisi terkenal. Jika sudah tidak laku lagi, kita pasti akan kesusahan mencari uang banyak. Kalau dipikir-pikir sih, benar juga yang dikatakan oleh ibuku. Maka dari itu aku kuliah di jurusan pilihan ibuku supaya masa depanku terjamin. Lagipula menjadi musisi terkenal itu tidak harus dari jurusan musik 'kan?

Ketika aku keluar dari area kampusku, aku langsung membelalakkan mataku karena melihat kakaknya Himawari berada tepat di depanku. Aku langsung memasang wajah judes kepadanya.

"Ngapain kau kesini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Boruto, anaknya pembantu anda. Saya disuruh oleh Konohamaru-san untuk menjemput anda. Hari ini dia pulang ke kampung halamannya karena ibunya sedang jatuh sakit," ucap Boruto.

Aku menghelakan nafasku karena kesal dengan Konohamaru-san. Seharusnya dia menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Bukan memutuskan sendiri untuk menyuruh orang asing seperti Boruto untuk menjemputku.

"Naik mobil 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Hmm mohon maaf Yodo-sama. Mobil anda sedang diperbaiki di bengkel. Maka dari itu saya memakai sepeda untuk menjemput anda," jawab Boruto yang membuatku naik darah.

"Apa? Sepeda? Yang benar saja. Asal kau tahu saja ya seumur hidupku aku sangat anti sekali bersepeda. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya aku harus naik mobil!" bentakku.

Bukannya takut justru Boruto berkata seperti ini, "bersepeda itu menyehatkan dan menyenangkan lo. Anda pasti senang, Yodo-sama."

"Ih apa-apaan sih kamu ini? Pokoknya tidak mau ya tidak mau!" aku masih saja membentaknya.

"Ayo coba saja," aku menoleh si pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah Araya.

"Ngapain kamu kesini? Terus kamu ngapain naik sepeda? Oh ya di mana temanmu itu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Mobilku sedang mogok. Maka dari itu aku naik sepeda. Ternyata bersepeda itu menyenangkan lo. Shinki sedang berangkat kerja," kata Araya yang membuatku geram.

"Pergi sana!" bentakku kepadanya.

"Loh, aku 'kan mengajakmu ke bioskop," kata Araya.

"Aku lagi malas sama kamu!" Kataku ketus.

"Kok gitu sih?" tanya Araya.

Aku tak menggubris pertanyaannya. Lalu aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan Araya.

"Yodo-sama...tunggu," kudengar Boruto memanggilku hingga aku menoleh kepadanya lalu bertanya, "Di mana sepedamu?" tanyaku.

"Jadi...anda mau kugonceng?" aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Itu," aku menatap sepeda berwarna biru yang tampak butut itu.

Dengan terpaksa aku menghampiri sepeda itu lalu duduk di kursi belakang. Sementara Boruto menduduki kursi depannya lalu mengayuh sepedanya sedikit kencang. Seketika, aku memejamkan mataku sembari menghirup udaranya dengan pelan karena hembusan anginnya telah menerpaku. kubuka kelopak mataku lagi lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ternyata menyenangkan juga ya bersepeda.

"Boruto, apakah bisa dikencangkan lagi?" tanyaku tersenyum.

"Apakah anda yakin?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya. Kelihatannya lebih menyenangkan kalau kau mengayuhkan sepedanya dengan kencang," jawabku.

"Baiklah," ucap Boruto lalu memperkencang kayuhannya.

"Woohoooooooo," seketika aku berteriak dengan kencang lalu aku tersenyum sedikit lebar.

Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat Shinki yang sedang menelepon seseorang dengan wajah khawatir. Aku menyuruh Boruto untuk berhenti lalu aku juga menyuruhnya menunggu di kafe. Sementara aku turun dari sepeda lalu berjalan ke sana untuk menguping pembicaraan Shinki. Aku memilih menguping di balik tembok bangunan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari cowok itu.

"Ji-san, alangkah lebih baiknya aku berhenti kuliah supaya tou-san cepat dioperasi dan sembuh," kata Shinki.

Satu menit kemudian, Shinki berkata, "Tapi ji-san, aku tidak ingin melihat tou-san kesakitan seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah untuk tidak kuliah. Lagipula aku sudah bekerja. Pekerjaannya enak lagi dan gajinya lumayan."

Dua menit kemudian, Shinki berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Demi tou-san, aku akan tetap kuliah. Tapi aku janji, aku akan selalu mengirimkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan tou-san," Shinki langsung memutuskan kontaknya dengan si penelepon yang tak lain adalah pamannya. Setelah itu, ia langsung duduk dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah itu, aku langsung menghampirinya lalu bertanya, "kalau boleh tahu, berapakah nominal yang kau butuhkan?"

Shinki langsung menoleh kepadaku dengan wajah terkejut. "Kamu nguping ya?"

"Iya," jawabku santai. "Omong-omong, aku bisa memberikanmu uang yang kamu inginkan," lanjutku lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

Shinki langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu bertanya, "be-benarkah?" aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Baiklah," Shinki menghelakan nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "4.000.000 yen."

"Itu mudah," kataku yang membuat Shinki membelalakkan matanya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," sahutku ketus.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Shinki.

"Ternyata kau sadar juga dari awal," kataku lalu aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku. "Sebelum kuberitahu syaratnya, aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu," lanjutku. Shinki hanya terdiam saja.

"Apakah kau punya penyakit kelamin?" tanyaku spontan yang membuat Shinki menunjukkan kemarahannya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" bentaknya.

"Bilang saja iya atau tidak. Apa susahnya sih?" kataku sewot.

"Tunggu...jadi syaratnya...kau...menyuruhku untuk...berhubungan seks denganmu?" tanyanya yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Pintar juga kau," jawabku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau berhubungan seks denganmu hanya demi mendapatkan uang. Itu sungguh menjijikkan! Lebih baik aku bekerja 24 jam non stop daripada melakukan itu denganmu," Shinki langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Oh jadi kamu lebih mementingkan harga dirimu daripada nyawa ayahmu?" tanyaku yang membuat Shinki memberhentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau menyayangi ayahmu 'kan? Aku yakin kau pasti tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti bagimu," tanyaku.

Shinki menoleh kepadaku. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiriku.

"Beri aku waktu," kata Shinki.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Tapi perlu kau ingat. Waktu adalah uang. Kau harus memanfaatkan waktumu dengan baik agar kau tidak menyesal di kemudian hari," kataku sembari menasehatinya.

Shinki hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Sementara aku menuju ke kafe tempat Boruto menungguku. Tak disangka, ia menungguku di luar kafe. Aku langsung menghampirinya lalu bertanya, "kenapa kamu menungguku di luar kafe?"

"Kalau aku masuk, otomatis aku harus membeli salah satu menu disana. Sementara aku tidak memiliki uang," jawab Boruto yang membuatku menepuk jidatku sendiri.

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu menungguku di kafe, otomatis aku yang akan membayar pesananmu bodoh! Ayo kita masuk!" bentakku. Setelah itu, aku langsung menggandeng tangan Boruto memasuki kafe.

To be continue...

Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic rated M dgn tokoh utama tiga genin generasi baru Sunagakure. Entah mengapa aku sangat ngefans dengan mereka. Apalagi Shinki :*. Di Boruto the movie dia ganteng lo. Di manga-nya pun juga lumayan. Jika banyak yg suka dengan fic ini, aku akan melanjutkan fic ini. Jika tidak, hmmm entahlah hehehe. Jangan lupa direview :) Oh ya di narutopedia, hanya Shinki yang merupakan anak angkatnya Gaara. Jadi Yodo dan Araya hanya teman satu timnya.


	2. Chapter 2

From Dark to Light

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: lemon, gaje, typo, bad language, OOC, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah**

 **Happy reading:)**

Ketika aku melihat kedekatan Boruto dan Himawari dengan Hinata-san, seketika aku menitikkan air mataku karena iri dengan mereka berdua yang memiliki ibu yang baik dan perhatian seperti Hinata-san. Apalagi mereka juga memiliki ayah yang perhatian meskipun pekerjaannya begitu berat. Bahkan lebih berat daripada pekerjaan ibuku yang merupakan seorang pengusaha. Seharusnya ibuku bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk memperhatikanku. Tapi apa daya, dia lebih cinta pekerjaannya daripada aku.

Sementara ayahku lebih sering menghubungiku lewat video call. Walaupun kami jarang bertemu secara langsung dan hanya sering berhubungan lewat video call, tapi aku hargai usaha ayah. Padahal pekerjaan beliau sebagai CEO di salah satu perusahaan begitu berat. Tidak seperti ibuku yang hanya menghubungiku lewat via SMS ataupun aplikasi chat lainnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku lewat video call.

Ketika aku masih SMA, aku sering menghubunginya lewat video call. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak meresponku. Tidak hanya itu saja, aku mencoba chatting dengannya. Tapi dia malah membacanya saja. Apa-apaan dia itu? Apakah dia sudah tidak sayang lagi denganku? Atau jangan-jangan aku bukan anaknya sehingga dia menelantarkanku seperti sekarang ini?

Aku segera berlari menaiki tangga karena sudah muak melihat kedekatan mereka bertiga. Kumasuki kamarku, kubanting pintunya, lalu aku langsung melompat ke ranjang empukku dan menangis dibawah bantalku. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar nada dering dari aplikasi LINE. Kuambil smartphone-ku lalu membaca pesan dari Araya yang berisi, "Yodo-chan, apakah kau masih marah denganku?"

Aku langsung mengirimkan stiker bergambar maskot LINE yang berekspresikan tersenyum. Dalam hitungan sekejap, Araya langsung mengirim stiker yang bertuliskan thank you. Setelah itu, ia mengirimkanku pesan yang bertuliskan, "tadi Shinki bercerita kepadaku soal tawaran uang darimu kepadanya dengan syarat harus 'tidur' denganmu."

"Iya. Emang kenapa? Apakah dia menerima tawaranku?" tulisku.

"Dia ingin berbicara denganmu sekarang juga di kafe langganan kita. Dia sudah berada di sana. Cepatlah kesana!"

"Baik aku akan segera kesana," tulisku lalu aku segera mengganti pakaianku. Kali ini aku tidak memakai make-up tebal seperti biasanya. Lagipula ngapain juga memakai make-up disaat kita berhubungan seks.

Setelah itu, aku langsung memasukkan smartphone-ku ke dalam tasku lalu berlari keluar dari kamarku.

"Eh? Yodo-sama, anda mau kemana di waktu malam seperti ini?" aku langsung berhenti berlari lalu menjawab, "aku akan menginap di rumah temanku sampai besok. Jadi anda tidak perlu menungguku sampai aku pulang."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa anda menginap di rumah teman anda?" tanya Hinata-san yang membuatku naik darah.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya! Pokoknya besok aku pulang! Mengerti?!" bentakku lalu aku kembali berlari keluar dari rumah ini.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang cepat memasuki kafe itu. Kulihat Shinki sedang duduk di tempat paling pojok sembari memainkan ponselnya. Aku langsung menghampirinya lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau menerima tawaranku?" tanyaku spontan.

Shinki hanya terdiam saja. Ia malah menatapku dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka yang membuatku mengerutkan dahiku. Aku langsung berdehem yang membuat dia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu dan aku tidak memiliki penyakit kelamin," jawab Shinki.

"Baguslah," ucapku tersenyum.

"Yodo," panggil Shinki.

"Iya?"

"Kenapa kau begitu mudah menghamburkan uang sebanyak itu hanya demi memuaskan nafsumu? Apakah kau tidak kasihan dengan orang tuamu yang sudah bersusah payah mencarikan uang untukmu?" pertanyaan dari Shinki ini sukses membuatku naik darah.

"Bagiku uang itu tidak berharga. Apakah kau sudah jelas?" jawabku.

"Iya bagi orang kaya sekaligus perempuan manja yang sama sekali tidak tahu arti perjuangan," kata Shinki menyindirku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Shinki. Jadi kau jangan menyindirku seperti itu. Tugasmu saat ini hanyalah memuaskan nafsuku. Bukan menceramahiku!" kataku marah.

Shinki hanya menghelakan nafasnya. Sementara aku menyambar chocolate milkshake miliknya lalu meminumnya hingga habis.

"Hei, itu minumanku," katanya.

"Kamu pesan saja lagi," kataku santai.

Kulihat dia mendesis kesal sembari memainkan smartphone-nya. Dilihat dari gerakan jarinya, sepertinya dia sedang chatting dengan seseorang yang mungkin spesial baginya.

"Chatting sama pacarmu ya?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Shinki ketus.

"Pasti dia sangat sedih sekali apabila tahu kalau kamu tidur dengan wanita lain. Kemungkinan besar dia akan memutuskanmu hahahaha. Ayolah mana mungkin ada wanita yang rela melihat prianya berbagi penis dengan wanita lain," godaku.

"Berisik!" bentaknya yang membuatku terkekeh kecil. Kulihat ada semburat merah di pipinya. Ternyata menyenangkan juga menggoda Shinki.

Aku melihat Shinki terduduk di ranjang sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, dia tampak memikirkan kondisi ayahnya atau merasa bersalah dengan pacarnya. Kuhampiri dia lalu duduk di sampingnya. Kubelai wajah tampannya hingga dia menatapku intens.

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucapku lalu aku melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan.

Shinki hanya terdiam saja. Ia malah melepaskan kaosnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku yang membuat jantungku berdetak cukup kencang dan pipiku memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Bagian atas tubuhnya terdapat lekuk otot bisep, pectarolis, dan abs-nya Shinki yang begitu sempurna hingga menghasilkan panas di sekujur tubuhku. Apalagi tubuhnya proporsional yang menambah kesan sempurna darinya. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku grogi berada di dekatnya? Seharusnya aku yang mengendalikan permainan ini. Bukan dia.

"Kelihatannya kau belum siap melakukan 'itu'," katanya.

"Kalau aku menawarmu, sudah pasti aku siap," kataku.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak membuka baju handukmu?" tanyanya.

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Ya kamulah yang melepaskan pakaianku. Masa' aku?" kataku kesal.

"Apakah tidak masalah?" tanya Shinki dengan wajah polos.

"Bukankah itu peraturannya?" tanyaku.

"Ah tidak juga. Tapi kalau itu keinginanmu, akan kulakukan," katanya lalu melepaskan ikatan simpul tali baju handukku.

Dalam hitungan sekejap, aku telah dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Kulihat, Shinki menatap tubuhku dari atas ke bawah dengan ekspresi datar yang sulit kutebak. Tapi, kelihatannya dia terpesona dengan bentuk tubuhku ini. Dugaanku semakin kuat lantaran dibalik celananya tampak kejantanannya berdiri tegak. Kedua tanganku menangkup sisi wajahnya. Kudekati wajahku ke wajahnya lalu aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan mencium bibirnya. Kurasakan bibirnya membalas ciumanku yang membuat kedua tanganku memeluk lehernya lalu kutarik tubuhnya menaiki ranjang.

Aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya karena aku membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Setelah itu, kami kembali berciuman. Kali ini, ia mengendalikan ciuman kita yang membuat tubuhnya menindihku. Setelah mencium bibirku, ia mencium kelopak mataku, kedua pipiku, lalu turun ke leherku.

"Nghhh," aku sedikit mendesah ketika aku merasakan Shinki menghisap dan menggigit leherku.

Aku juga merasakan kedua tangannya meraba kedua lenganku lalu tangannya bergeser ke payudaraku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Kenapa dia tidak meremas payudaraku? Bukankah meremas payudara adalah hal yang sangat disukai oleh kaum pria? Apakah dia tidak suka dengan payudaraku? Padahal payudaraku berukuran lumayan besar.

"Kenapa kau tidak meremas payudaraku?" tanyaku.

"Emang kau mau?" tanyanya polos yang membuatku terkekeh.

"Ya maulah," jawabku.

"Baiklah," ucapnya lalu kedua tangannya meremas payudaraku.

"Akhhh," aku langsung mendesah sembari membusungkan dadaku karena nikmat akan sentuhannya.

Kedua tanganku langsung mengelus punggung kokohnya. Aku pun juga mencium lehernya yang membuat Shinki mendesah lalu ia mencium kedua payudaraku dan menghisap putingku.

Setelah puas menikmati payudaraku, Shinki mencium perutku sembari kedua tangannya meraba pinggangku. Tubuhku langsung bergelayut karena geli. Kutarik tubuhnya agar posisinya sejajar denganku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku membalikkan posisi kami hingga aku yang berada di atasnya. Kuamati wajahnya dengan seksama. kubelai poninya yang menutupi keningnya. Lalu aku mencium keningnya. Ciumanku lalu turun ke kelopak matanya, pipinya, lehernya, dan berakhir di dadanya.

"Tenagamu kuat juga ya," ucapnya memujiku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja lalu aku kembali mencium dadanya.

"Sudah cukup," Shinki langsung membalikkan posisinya sehingga ia kembali berada diatasku.

Seketika, jantungku mulai berdebar kencang ketika melihat Shinki melepaskan celananya. Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku melihat kejantanan Shinki yang begitu besar yang membuatku sedikit takut. Apakah bisa 'benda' sebesar itu mampu menembus lubang kewanitaanku yang sempit ini? Pasti sangat sakit sekali apabila Shinki 'menusukku'.

"Katakan tidak jika kau takut," katanya.

"Ayo lanjutkan. Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawabku.

"Kau yakin?" aku menganggukan kepalaku dengan mantap.

"Bertahanlah. Mungkin kau akan kesakitan. Tapi pada akhirnya kau akan menikmatinya," ucapnya tersenyum lalu ia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam vaginaku yang membuatku memekik kesakitan lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Yodo, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia langsung mencium singkat bibirku yang membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan. Aku sudah terbiasa," kataku seolah aku sudah pernah melakukan ini. Padahal belum pernah.

Shinki hanya terdiam saja dengan wajah datarnya. Ia kembali mencoba menembus selaput daraku. Aku langsung meremas punggungnya karena tidak kuat merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Bukannya berhenti seperti tadi, dia justru malah memaju mundurkan miliknya yang membuat rasa sakitku semakin bertambah kali lipat. Ia kembali menciumku. Tidak hanya bibirku saja. Kelopak mataku, keningku mataku, kedua pipiku, leherku, dan dadaku pun juga ia cium.

Perlahan-lahan, rasa sakit yang kurasakan selama ini telah berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Aku telah mengalami orgasme. Kurasakan Shinki menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahimku. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Toh, aku pernah divonis tidak akan bisa memiliki anak oleh dokter setelah perutku ditendang oleh lawanku ketika mengikuti pertandingan karate.

Tubuh Shinki langsung ambruk menimpaku. Hangat tubuh polosnya membuatku tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku mencium lehernya sembari tangan kananku membelai rambut coklat kehitamannya. Perlahan-lahan, aku memejamkan mataku.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku setelah merasakan cahaya matahari mengenai tubuhku. Aku berusaha mendudukkan tubuhku sembari meregangkan kedua tanganku. Aku melihat ke bawah dan langsung tersenyum melihat tubuh telanjangku karena teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam yang begitu panas sekaligus nikmat ini. Aku langsung menutup tubuh telanjangku dengan selimut hingga mencapai dadaku.

Ternyata berhubungan seks itu menyenangkan juga. Bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada berjoget ria di klub malam, meminum bir, ataupun merokok. Tinggal narkoba saja yang belum kucoba. Tapi masalahnya, aku harus dapat narkoba darimana? Araya sama sekali tidak suka dengan narkoba. Sementara aku ini bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Shinki yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas dalam posisi tubuh tengkurap. Dasar cowok menyedihkan! Itulah umpatan yang keluar dari dalam pikiranku. Tapi dia lebih beruntung daripada aku. Walaupun dia anak pungut, tetapi keluarga angkatnya menyayanginya sampai dia rela mengorbankan harga dirinya demi kesembuhan ayah angkatnya. Aku sangat iri dengannya.

Ketika aku melihat tubuhnya sedikit bergerak, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku agar dia tidak kegeeran.

"Dasar penipu!" aku langsung menoleh kepadanya setelah dia berkata seperti itu.

"Beruntungnya aku yang telah merenggut keperawanan anak konglomerat yang menyedihkan sepertimu," katanya menyeringai sembari mendudukkan dirinya yang membuatku melemparkan bantal ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Memang kenyataannya 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Kalau iya emang kenapa?!" tanyaku ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menyayangkan saja," katanya lalu ia mendekatiku.

"Yodo," panggilnya.

"Hn."

"Jika kau terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi aku," katanya yang membuatku terkekeh.

"Maksudmu...aku akan hamil anakmu gitu?" Shinki menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hahaha tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bisa hamil. Jadi, jangan berharap lagi kita akan bertemu lagi. Urusan kita sekarang sudah SELESAI! " kataku dengan tatapan tajam.

Setelah itu, aku beranjak dari ranjang lalu memakai baju handukku.

"Kirim nomor rekeningmu ke kontak LINE-ku," kataku.

"Aku tidak punya kontak LINE-mu," jawabnya.

"Id LINE-ku PunkGirl0112," kataku lalu aku langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri rumahku yang seharusnya menjadi surgaku bersama kedua orang tuaku. Tapi apa daya? Rumah surga yang selama ini kurindukan hanyalah tinggal kenangan saja. Ketika aku membukakan pintunya sembari mengatakan "tadaima" dengan nada pelan, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Araya yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Boruto dan Himawari. Ngapain Araya kesini? Aku langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Araya-kun, kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu akan kesini?" tanyaku.

"Okaeri, Yodo-sama," ucap Boruto dan Himawari lalu mereka langsung beranjak dari sofa.

"Kenapa kalian berdiri? Ayo duduk," kataku. Dua bersaudara itu langsung duduk seperti semula.

"Kalau aku menghubungimu, kau pasti akan marah lagi kepadaku," jawabnya santai yang membuatku teringat dengan kejadian panas tadi.

"Akhirnya kau pintar juga," ucapku lalu duduk di samping Araya.

"Boruto, Himawari, tolong belikan macaroons, permen jelly dan marshmallow," perintahku lalu aku menyerahkan uangnya kepada Boruto.

"Baik," ucap Himawari lalu ia berjalan keluar dari rumah ini bersama kakaknya.

Kini, hanya ada aku dan Araya di ruangan ini. Jadi aku bisa lebih enak mengobrol dengannya tanpa ada orang lain di sisi kami.

"Bagaimana? Enak ga?" tanya Araya yang membuat pipiku memerah.

"Pasti enak," godanya.

"Apaan sih kamu," aku langsung menyubit perutnya.

"Ittai," pekiknya.

"Oh ya, apakah kamu punya teman yang menjual obat-obatan?" tanyaku.

Araya terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku yang membuatku kesal dengannya. "Yodo-chan, aku tidak masalah kau ngeseks, minum alkohol, dan merokok. Tapi aku sangat tidak suka sekali kau mengonsumsi barang haram itu! Emang sih narkoba dapat menghilangkan masalah kita dalam waktu sekejap. Tapi perlu kau ingat, narkoba akan membuatmu menderita selamanya bahkan bisa membunuhmu."

"Tapi aku ingin mencobanya," rengekku.

"Kau ingin bahagia selamanya 'kan?" secara refleks aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Cobalah bergaul dengan orang lain selain aku. Aku yakin kamu pasti akan bahagia selamanya. Tidak perlu banyak teman. Asalkan kamu memilih teman yang benar-benar tulus denganmu. Seperti aku ini," ucapnya sembari jempolnya menunjuk dadanya.

"Dasar kepedean," aku langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Ittai," pekiknya sembari memegang kepalanya yang kujitak.

"Yodo-chan," panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Apakah dia memakai pengaman ketika melakukan 'itu' denganmu?" aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ke-kenapa dia tidak pakai pengaman?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Karena aku lupa memperingatinya," jawabku santai.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu hamil?" tanyanya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan bisa hamil," jawabku santai.

"Benarkah? Kok bisa?" tanyanya.

"Waktu SMA atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti turnamen karate antar sekolah di Tokyo, perutku mengenai tendangan keras dari lawanku. Seketika aku langsung pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah aku diperiksa oleh dokter, aku divonis tidak akan bisa memiliki anak. Sejak saat itulah aku menghapus impianku tentang pernikahan. Tapi aku tidak berhenti mengikuti karate," jelasku lalu aku tersenyum supaya Araya tidak iba terhadapku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah divonis seperti itu? Lalu, apakah lawanmu itu langsung minta maaf kepadamu?" tanyanya.

"Awalanya sedih. Tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai menerima cobaan ini. Bahkan sekarang aku sangat bersyukur sekali. Itu berarti aku bisa melakukan seks tanpa khawatir hamil hahahaha," kataku lalu aku tertawa. "Dia sempat minta maaf kok dan kumaafkan," lanjutku.

"Usahakan pakai pengaman ketika berhubungan seks," kata Araya.

"Itu pasti," ucapku.

Tak lama kemudian, Boruto dan Himawari datang dengan membawa makanan pesananku. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk menaruh makanan di ataseja lalu menyuruh mereka untuk pergi dari sini. Untuk saat ini, aku masih ingin berbicara banyak kepada sahabatku ini.

"Kenapa kau mengusir mereka? Kan enak makan bareng mereka," tanya Araya.

"Aku masih ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan selalu mendengarkan curhatamu," ucapnya lalu memakan permen jelly.

"Araya-kun," panggilku sembari memakan macaroon berwarna coklat.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan Shinki? Terus terang saja, dia itu sungguh menyebalkan. Tadi dia menghinaku dengan sebutan "anak konglomerat yang sungguh menyedihkan"," kataku kesal.

"Mulutnya memang tajam. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang baik. Dia selalu menolongku disaat aku kesusahan. Jika kau berteman dengannya, pasti kau akan nyaman dengannya," jelas Araya.

"Aku sangat tidak sudi sekali berteman dengannya. Orang seperti dia lebih pantas disebut sebagai sampah masyarakat. Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana sih ceritanya dia diangkat oleh keluarganya sekarang?"

"Ayah angkatnya menemukannya di padang pasir yang berada di Tottori ketika dia berusia tiga tahun," jelasnya yang membuatku tertawa.

"Pantas saja keluarga aslinya membuangnya. Dia saja kayak gitu. Aku yakin dia pasti anak yang nakal. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku pun juga yakin kalau dia itu sudah tidak perjaka sebelum menyetubuhiku. Kau tahu? Tadi malam dia lebih dominan mengendalikan 'permainan panas' itu. Aku saja sampai tidak berkutik dengannya meskipun dia agak polos dan sedikit mengimbanginya," kataku diselingi menceritakan kejadian semalam kepadanya.

"Ternyata dia itu diam-diam menghanyutkan ya?" tanya Araya.

"Iya. Aku saja sampai kaget," kataku. "Tapi 'punya' dia besar loh," lanjutku.

"Tapi masih lebih besar aku," sahutnya.

"Hmm mana sih aku pengin lihat," aku berniat untuk membuka resleting celananya. Dia langsung berlari yang membuat kami main kejar-kejaran.

Author's POV

Tanpa disadari oleh Yodo dan Araya, Hinata beserta kedua anaknya memperhatikan mereka berdua di balik pohon. Wanita bermanik lavender ini menyunggingkan senyumannya karena senang melihat anak majikannya ini kembali ceria seperti dulu.

"Kaa-chan, apakah Araya nii-san adalah pacarnya Yodo-sama?" tanya Himawari.

"Bukan. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat," jawab Hinata.

"Tapi mereka cocok sekali, lo," kata Himawari tersenyum sembari menautkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ah biasa saja," sahut Boruto ketus. "Araya terlalu baik untuk cewek manja seperti Yodo," kata Boruto.

"Boruto! Jangan sekali-sekali memanggil Yodo-sama hanya memanggil namanya," kata Hinata memperingatkan putranya.

"Iya," jawab Boruto malas. "Huffft kapan sih Konohamaru-san kembali kesini? Aku sudah tidak betah berada di rumah ini," keluh Boruto lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Yang sabar, Boruto. Sebentar lagi Konohamaru-san akan kembali kesini," ucap Hinata lembut.

Hinawari masih memperhatikan Yodo yang masih bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Araya.

"Walaupun Yodo-sama suka berperilaku buruk, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Dia sering memperlakukan kita dengan baik layaknya keluarganya sendiri. Padahal kita ini hanya pembantunya saja," kata Himawari.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan sikap buruknya selama ini," ucap Boruto.

"Dia memang anak yang baik," ucap Hinata tersenyum lalu menatap anak majikannya yang sedang mengempit Araya.

Yodo's POV

Araya bercerita kepadaku bahwa operasi yang dijalankan oleh ayah angkatnya Shinki berjalan dengan lancar. Hatiku sangat senang sekali mendengar kabar tersebut. Tapi aku tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaanku kepada Araya karena di depannya aku sangat benci dengan Shinki. Maka dari itu aku selalu memasang wajah marah ketika dia menceritakan temannya itu.

"Kok kamu marah? Seharusnya kamu senang," tanyanya.

"Ngapain juga aku senang. Dia 'kan bukan keluargaku," kataku ketus.

"Tapi itu pakai uangmu. Secara tidak langsung kamu berjasa dalam hidup ayahnya," kata Araya.

"Ya tidaklah. Aku kasih uang sebanyak itu kepadanya aku membutuhkan sesuatu. Intinya seperti jual beli. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak berjasa dalam kehidupan mereka," kataku lalu aku meminum bir.

"Terserah kamu saja deh. Yang jelas aku sudah memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini kepadamu," kata Araya.

Aku yakin pasti Araya memasang raut wajah kecewa di dalam topengnya karena sikapku tadi. Tapi aku hanya diam saja karena aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya. Walaupun aku selalu membuatnya kecewa, tapi dia selalu mendekatiku seperti tidak ada masalah diantara kami. Sementara aku langsung ngambek dengannya ketika dia membuatku kecewa. Meski aku marah dengannya, bukan berarti dia tidak berani mendekatiku. Justru dia selalu menghubungiku lalu terus menerus meminta maaf kepadaku hingga aku menyerah dan memaafkannya. Itulah yang membuatku nyaman bersahabat dengannya.

"Yodo-chan, apakah cewek berkacamata itu adalah pacaranya Boruto?" tanya Araya sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk gadis bermanik hitam berambut hitam pendek yang bersama dengan Boruto.

Seketika aku langsung membelalakkan mataku karena melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu...bukankah Uchiha Sarada? Lawan bertandingku yang membuatku mandul? Apakah dia satu kampus dengan Boruto?

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia adalah mantan lawan bertandingku yang membuatku mandul," jawabku.

"Oh jadi itu anaknya," aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Manis sih. Tapi sayang tenaganya monster," katanya.

"Tenaga monsternyalah yang membuatnya menjadi atlet karate andalan Jepang," kataku.

"Sebelum insiden itu terjadi, apakah kamu pernah menang darinya? Terus apakah kamu pernah mengikuti klub karate di luar sekolah?" tanya Araya.

"Kami lebih sering berhadapan di babak semifinal maupun final. aku pernah menang darinya sebanyak lima kali. Sementara dia sudah delapan kali mengalahkanku. Pernah sih aku ikut klub karate profesional. Tapi aku langsung berhenti karena aku jenuh," jelasku.

"Yah sayang sekali. Coba kamu lebih serius sekali mengikuti karate. Sudah pasti kamu menjadi atlet karate andalan Jepang," kata Araya.

"Menjadi atlet bukanlah keinginanku. Dari dulu aku ingin menjadi seorang musisi. Waktu itu aku mengikuti karate karena daerah rumahku rawan kejahatan. Untung saja sekarang sudah lebih aman," kataku.

"Oh begitu," ucap Araya lalu memakan kentang goreng.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat Shinki menghampiri Boruto dan Sarada. Aku langsung terkejut melihat Sarada memeluk Shinki. Apakah Sarada adalah pacarnya Shinki? Ya ampun, aku sangat menyayangkan sekali Sarada memiliki pacar seperti Shinki. Pacarnya itu sudah mengkhianatinya demi mendapatkan uang dariku. Jika saja Sarada tahu pacarnya berbagi penis denganku, sudah pasti dia akan mematahkan semua tulang pacarnya. Atau lebih parahnya lagi dia akan membuat Shinki impoten. Akan sangat menyenangkan sekali apabila Sarada mengetahuinya.

"Jadi mantan lawanmu itu pacarnya Shinki? Dia benar-benar beruntung," tanya Araya diselingi memuji Shinki.

"Palingan juga sebentar lagi mereka putus," kataku santai.

"Iya kalau kamu membeberkan rahasia Shinki kepada pacarnya. Kau ini 'kan tipe wanita perusak hubungan orang," kata Araya yang membuatku melemparkan kaleng bir ke arahnya.

"Aku bukan wanita seperti itu, baka!" ucapku.

Disaat aku melihat Shinki kami berdua, aku langsung menyeret Araya meninggalkan tempat ini. Araya hanya menurut saja ketika aku menggandeng tangannya.

"Araya," aku langsung terkejut ketika melihat Shinki berada di samping Araya.

"Shinki, ada apa kau mencariku? Apakah Yamato-sensei mencariku?" tanya Araya.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. "Setelah UAS selesai, apakah kau ada acara dengan keluargamu?" tanya Shinki.

"Sangat mustahil sekali kedua orang tuaku mengajakku liburan," jawab Araya.

"Apakah kau mau kuajak ke kampung halamanku? Otou-san ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," tanyanya.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Araya yang membuatku naik darah.

"Araya-kun, apakah kau lupa kalau kita akan berlibur ke Nagasaki setelah UAS?" tanyaku protes.

"Mohon maaf, Yodo-chan. Ini masalah orang tua yang baru sembuh dari penyakitnya. Aku harus menuruti keinginannya," ucap Araya.

"Terus aku liburan sama siapa?!" bentakku.

"Aku juga mengajakmu," ucap Shinki yang membuatku menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Aku tidak mau!" kataku sedikit membentak.

"Otou-san juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Selama ini aku bercerita banyak tentangmu kepadanya. Aku juga bilang kalau kamu yang membayar biaya operasinya," kata Shinki.

"Kamu ngapain bilang kalau aku membayar biaya operasi ayahmu?" tanyaku kesal lalu aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku. "Oh iya ya kamu 'kan tidak ingin ayahmu tahu kalau uang yang kamu dapatkan itu hasil dari perbuatan nakalmu," kataku dengan nada mengejek.

"Hentikan ini semua!" bentak Araya hingga membuatku terdiam.

Araya menatapku lalu berkata, "Yodo-chan, apa salahnya menerima ajakan dari Shinki? Daripada kamu liburan sendirian 'kan? Lagipula Tottori bukan tempat yang buruk kok. Banyak tempat wisatanya lagi."

"Okelah aku ikut," jawabku. "Tapi pastikan perjalanan ke rumahmu jangan sampai bikin aku terlalu banyak jalan kaki," kataku ketus.

"Tidak akan," jawab Shinki.

"Aku pegang omonganmu," kataku lalu menggandeng tangan Araya. "Ayo Araya-kun," ucapku lalu berjalan bersama Araya.

 **To be continue**

 **Syn Utrom: dari awal sudah menduga kok kalo ficku** **ini kurang diminati krn pake pair trio sunagakure next generation. Tapi aku pengin bgt ngepost cerita tentang mereka. Maka dari itu aku posting deh hehehehe. Btw makasih ya sdh menyukai ficku ini. ShinkiHima? Boleh juga :) Tapi kayaknya mereka ga berpasangan di fic ini. Shinki kalo sdh gede pasti ganteng kyk ayah angkatnya ataupun Sasuke :)**


	3. Chapter 3

From Dark to Light

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), alur terlalu cepat, bad language**

 **Btw, ada perubahan pada cerita ini di mana karakter Yodo yg sebelumnya kuliah di bisnis manajemen aku ganti menjadi menjadi departemen manajemen. Boruto pun juga kuganti yg sebelumnya kuliah di ilmu komunikasi menjadi departemen psikologi dan sosiologi. Aku ganti jurusan kuliah mereka karena di jurusan sebelumnya tidak ada di daftar jurusan di Universitas Tokyo. Jadinya aku ganti deh hehehe. Sebelumnya minta maaf ya.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Author's POV

Araya memasuki kamar kosnya dengan membawa sekardus kaleng bir yang ia beli di supermarket. Tidak hanya sekardus kaleng bir saja yang ia beli. Ia pun juga membeli dua pack rokok. Araya sengaja membeli bir dan rokok sebanyak ini karena ia malas bolak-balik ke supermarket hanya untuk membeli bir dan rokok. Setelah itu, ia langsung menaruh sekardus bir dan juga dua pack rokok di sebelah lemarinya.

"Ada acara apa sampai kau membeli bir dan rokok sebanyak itu?" tanya teman satu kamarnya yang tak lain adalah Shinki.

"Tidak ada acara apa-apa. Aku membeli sebanyak ini supaya aku tidak bolak-balik ke supermarket," jawab Araya lalu ia melepaskan topengnya dan duduk bersila di atas futon.

"Sama saja kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri," ucap Shinki sarkastik lalu ia kembali menyulam.

"Shinki," panggil Araya.

"Iya?" tanya Shinki.

"Kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu," ucap Araya memandang wajah sahabatnya.

"Iya," jawab Shinki masih fokus dengan sulamannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Araya.

"Aku memikirkan sahabatmu," jawab Shinki.

"Yodo-chan?" Shinki menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Araya.

"Dia itu cantik, pintar, berdarah biru, tapi kenapa dia hanya ingin memuaskan nafsunya kepada pria yang hanya membutuhkan uang saja? Kenapa kamu tidak menawarkan dirimu saja kepadanya? Kamu 'kan sederajat dengannya. Dan kenapa dia pilih aku? Padahal dia mengaku kalau dia membenciku. Ditambah lagi banyak pria diluar sana yang membutuhkan uang. Maaf sudah bertanya seperti ini kepadamu," tanya Shinki lalu meminta maaf kepada Araya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau berhak bertanya seperti kepadaku," ucap Araya. "Jika dia berhubungan seks dengan pria yang sederajat dengannya, otomatis dia dianggap pelacur. Dia tidak ingin dianggap pelacur maka dari itu dia mencari pria tampan yang sedang membutuhkan uang untuk sebagai alat pemuas nafsunya. Soal itu, aku belum siap kehilangan keperjakaanku. Pada awalnya dia ingin berhubungan seks denganku. Dia memilihmu karena kau dianggap tampan dan seksi olehnya," jelas Araya panjang lebar dan sedikit berbohong kepada Shinki. Padahal dia sendiri yang menyarankan Shinki untuk berhubungan seks dengan Yodo.

"Oh begitu," Araya menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi tetap saja dia itu pelacur meskipun dia yang membayar. Untung saja kau lebih waras dibandingkan dia," kata Shinki.

"Dari dulu aku waras, tahu?!" kata Araya.

"Jika kau waras, kau tidak akan membeli bir dan rokok sebanyak itu. Aku tahu kau berasal dari keluarga yang berada tapi jangan begitu," kata Shinki.

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi ayahku daripada ayah kandungku. Terima kasih sudah menasehatiku," ucap Araya sembari menepuk bahu Shinki.

"Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau kurang mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang tuamu. Tapi setidaknya kau lebih beruntung daripada aku ataupun anak diluar sana yang tidak memiliki orang tua," kata Shinki.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Araya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Shinki lalu ia kembali fokus dengan sulamannya.

"Omong-omong itu buat siapa?" tanya Araya menujuk sulaman Shinki.

"Buat Sarada," jawab Shinki tersenyum.

"Bikin yang bagus biar dia makin cinta denganmu," kata Araya hingga pipi Shinki bersemu merah.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka berdua. Araya langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan untuk menggeser fusuma-nya.

"Gendut, ngapain kau kesini?" tanya Araya kepada gadis montok berkulit coklat itu.

Gadis itu menghiraukan pertanyaan Araya. Justru ia menatap Shinki dengan pipi yang merah.

"Shinki-kun," panggilnya.

"Iya, Chouchou?" tanya Shinki.

"Aku punya coklat nih untukmu," ucap Chouchou genit lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Shinki.

"Dasar tidak sopan," ucap Araya. Chouchou hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Araya.

"Terima kasih, Chouchou," ucap Shinki lalu mengambil sekotak coklat berukuran lumayan besar dari tangan Chouchou.

"Umm Shinki-kun, kelihatannya itu enak," ucap Chouchou sembari menunjuk coklat pemberiannya.

"Kau mau?" Chouchou menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sok keimutan.

"Ambilah," ucap Shinki lalu membuka coklatnya.

"Aku ambil tiga ya?" Shinki menganggukan kepalanya. Chouchou langsung mengambil tiga coklat berbentuk hati, bundar dan kotak.

"Terima kasih, Shinki-kun," ucap Chouchou lalu memberikan kiss bye kepada Shinki. Setelah itu ia pergi dari kamar ini sembari memakan coklatnya.

"Sebenarnya si gendut itu tidak ikhlas memberikanmu coklat," kata Araya lalu kembali menggeser fusuma-nya.

"Lebih tepatnya di antaranya," ucap Shinki lalu meletakkan kotak coklatnya di atas mejanya.

"Ambilah jika kau mau," tawar Shinki lalu ia kembali duduk bersila di atas tatami lalu menyulam.

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku pengin itu," ucap Araya lalu ia berjalan untuk mengambil coklat itu dan memakannya.

* * *

Yodo's POV

Tubuhku terasa segar setelah aku mandi busa selama dua jam dengan ditemani oleh lima kaleng bir. Aku langsung melepaskan kimono handukku kemudian memakai underwear, kaos tanpa dengan berwarna abu-abu, serta hotpants berwarna hitam. Setelah itu, aku langsung merabahkan tubuhku dengan tubuh yang terlentang di atas ranjang empukku. Ketika aku menoleh ke kanan, tanpa sengaja aku melihat fotoku bersama ibuku yang terpajang di meja sebelah ranjangku. Aku langsung memasang wajah marah lalu aku melemparkan foto itu ke arah pintu hingga bingkai fotonya hancur. Tidak hanya itu saja, aku pun juga menghancurkan dress, boneka, tas, kalung, anting-anting, dan semua barang pemberian ibuku hingga semuanya rusak. Aku benci wanita itu! Dia bukanlah ibu yang baik bagiku.

Setelah puas merusak barang pemberian ibuku, aku tertawa miris melihat kondisi kamarku yang benar-benar berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Tapi aku lega bisa meluapkan emosiku seperti ini. Rasanya seluruh kesedihanku lepas begitu saja. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku meluapkan emosiku seperti ini? Selama ini aku terjebak dalam kepolosanku yang selalu menunggu kepulangan ibuku. Aku benar-benar wanita yang menyedihkan!

"Yodo-sama, bolehkah saya masuk?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Himawari sembari mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk!" langsung memasuki ruangan ini dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Araya-niichan datang kesini untuk mencari anda," jawab Himawari.

Wajahku yang semula muram berubah menjadi berseri-seri. Aku langsung menyuruh Himawari membersihkan kamarku lalu aku berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu.

"Araya-kun," aku langsung berlari menghampirinya lalu aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yodo-chan, kau pasti habis minum bir?" tanya Araya lalu kami berdua duduk di sofa.

"Iya. Sambil mandi busa lo sampai dua jam," jawabku lalu aku menyandarkan kepalaku di lengan kekarnya. "Omong-omong, kenapa kamu kesini? Kamu pengin ya berhubungan seks denganku?" tanyaku diselingi menggodanya lalu mencolek topengnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin main ke rumahmu saja," jawabnya.

"Main?" Araya menganggukan kepalanya. "Umm bagaimana kalau kita olah raga malam saja di kamarku? Dijamin kamu pasti bakalan nikmat," saranku sembari meraba dadanya dengan gaya yang sensual.

"Yodo-chan, kau benar-benar mabuk," aku langsung terkejut ketika Araya menyiramku dengan segelas air putih.

"Araya-kun, apa-apaan kau? Aku tidak mabuk, tahu?!" tanyaku syok. Padahal tadi aku mabuk. Sampai sekarang pun masih mabuk meskipun tidak separah tadi.

"Jadi kau sengaja menggodaku seperti itu?" tanya Araya.

Aku langsung memegang kedua bahunya lalu aku menjawab, "iya biar kamu mau tidur sama aku."

"Tapi aku belum siap kehilangan keperjakaanku," kata Araya berusaha menghindariku.

"Tapi aku ingin tidur denganmu," aku terus mendekatinya hingga aku menindihnya.

"Lebih kamu minta sama Shinki saja. Katamu dia begitu memuaskan. Belum tentu aku sehebat dia dalam memuaskanmu," kata Araya dengan nada pelan lalu ia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Dia begitu memuaskan. Tapi dia itu menjengkelkan dan tukang ceramah lagi," ucapku.

"Tapi kamu nyaman 'kan berhubungan seks dengannya?" aku menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi jangan sekarang ya? Dia sedang bekerja," kata Araya.

"Kerja jadi apa?" tanyaku.

"Jadi supir pengangkut besi," jawab Araya.

"Oh begitu," Araya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Araya-kun," panggilku.

"Iya?" "Menurutmu, apakah ibuku telah memiliki keluarga baru?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Araya.

"Lalu, kenapa ibuku sama sekali tidak pulang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu? Menurutmu, apakah masuk akal dia tidak pulang selama itu hanya demi mengurus bisnisnya?" tanyaku.

"Sangat tidak masuk akal," jawab Araya. "Aku setuju itu," ucapku.

"Tapi..," aku menatap Araya. "Bisa saja ibumu memiliki sebuah rahasia yang membuat beliau tidak pulang sampai sekarang," lanjut Araya.

"Ibuku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyimpan rahasia kepada siapapun. Bisa dibilang dia itu blak-blakan," kataku.

"Tak ada manusia yang tidak memiliki rahasia meskipun dia tipe orang yang blak-blakan," kata Araya.

"Iya juga sih," ucapku lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan rahasianya. Yang jelas dia itu sudah berbuat jahat kepadaku! Aku sangat muak dengannya. Dia tidak pernah membalas pesanku ataupun panggilan videoku. Tiap minggu dia selalu SMS dengan kata-kata yang sama. Beda sekali dengan ayahku yang berusaha menghubungiku meskipun hanya lewat video call," ucapku lalu aku menangis. "Supaya aku bisa melupakannya, aku menghancurkan semua barang pemberiannya. Dia tidak akan pulang sampai kapanpun. Aku sudah lelah menunggu kepulangannya," lanjutku masih menangis.

"Yodo," Araya memegang kedua bahuku. "Aku bingung harus menghiburmu seperti apa. Kita bernasib sama. Bahkan aku lebih parah dibandingkan kamu," ucap Araya.

"Tapi...," aku langsung menatap Araya. "Kita masih lebih beruntung dibandingkan anak diluar sana yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Jadi, mau tidak mau kita harus menerima kesibukan mereka. Toh, mereka masih membiayai kehidupan kita," kata Araya lalu kedua tangannya menghapus air mataku.  
Aku menatap topeng Araya dengan tatapan sayu yang membuat Araya salah tingkah.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Araya.

"Kumohon...jangan terlalu dekat dengan Shinki. Sekarang kau menjadi tukang ceramah seperti dia," pintaku.

"Apaan sih kamu?" Araya langsung memukulku dengan menggunakan bantal sofa. "Emang iya 'kan?" aku langsung duduk di pangkuannya kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Perlahan-lahan aku memejamkan mataku lalu tertidur dalam keadaan memeluknya.

* * *

Selesai kuliah, aku segera ke food court karena Araya selalu menungguku di tempat itu. Sampai di food court, aku mengerutkan dahiku karena tak ada Araya di sini. Meja makan yang biasanya kami tempati pun telah ditempati oleh orang lain. Kemana dia? Mungkin dia sedang ada tambahan jam kuliah sehingga dia tidak berada disini. Aku langsung ke stan khusus penjual makanan cepat saji lalu aku memesan kentang goreng, burger dan cola float. Setelah itu, aku meletakkan makanan dan minumanku di atas meja makan yang kosong lalu aku menduduki kursinya. "Ittadakimasu," ucapku lalu aku memakan burger.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku kepada si pemilik suara tersebut.

"Shikadai?" gumamku menatap lelaki berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti nanas itu. "Lama tidak bertemu, Yodo," ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"Duduklah," Shikadai langsung meletakkan makanan dan minumannya di atas meja makan lalu ia duduk berhadapan denganku.

Nara Shikadai adalah mantan kekasihku. Kami mulai berpacaran ketika kami kelas satu SMA. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku menemukan dia tidur siang di atap. Sejak saat itulah kami menjadi akrab dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kami berpacaran selama satu setengah tahun. Hubungan kami tidak bertahan lama karena waktu itu Shikadai pindah ke Kyoto. Aku tidak tahan berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya. Maka dari itu aku memutuskannya dengan alasan seperti itu. Padahal waktu itu aku masih mencintainya. Andai saja dia tidak pindah, mungkin hubungan kami akan awet sampai sekarang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Shikadai.

"Baik," jawabku.

Shikadai hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia memakan burgernya. "Kamu kuliah di sini?" tanyaku.

"Iya," jawab Shikadai.

"Di jurusan apa?" tanyaku.

"Kursus profesi hukum," jawabnya. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Aku yakin dia pasti mengikuti jejak ayahnya sebagai jaksa agung.

"Kalau kamu?" tanyanya.

"Manajemen," jawabku. Shikadai kembali menganggukan kepalanya sembari memakan burgernya.

"Udara di sini sejuk banget ya? Sangat enak sekali apabila tidur siang di sini," ucap Shikadai lalu ia menguap.

"Kamu ini tidak berubah ya?" ucapku.

"Ya beginilah aku," ucapnya lalu ia menopang dagunya seperti biasanya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika manik hijau Shikadai menatapku seperti itu.

"Kau pasti sedang menunggu pacarmu?" tebak Shikadai.

"Lebih tepatnya menunggu sahabatku," jawabku lalu aku meminum minumanku.

"Akhirnya kau memiliki sahabat juga, Yodo," ucapnya lalu ia kembali menguap.

"Aku bukanlah Yodo yang dulu," ucapku sembari memakan kentangku.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat kacau," ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Kau seperti orang yang kurang tidur," jawabnya. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

"Kau pasti sudah memiliki pacar," tebakku.

"Lebih baik aku tidur daripada melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Pacaran denganmu saja merepotkan. Apalagi dengan orang lain?" jawabnya dengan wajah malasnya.

"Dasar monster tidur!" desisku lalu aku memasangkan earphone-ku di kedua telingaku. Setelah itu, aku mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang keras.

"Hei, aku akan tidur di sini. Jangan menggangguku. Oke?" aku sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Shikadai.

"Kuharap kau tadi mendengarkanku," ucap Shikadai lalu ia tertidur dalam posisi kepalanya menempel pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku melihat Shikadai yang tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencolek pundakku. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah yang terkejut. "Araya-kun, kau ini bikin aku kaget saja," ucapku.

"Maaf hehehe," ucapnya sembari menggaruklan kepalanya yang (mungkin) tidak gatal. "Siapa dia?" tanya Araya sembari menunjuk Shikadai.

"Shikadai. Mantan pacarku," jawabku.

"Wow kalian telah dipertemukan kembali," ucap Araya lalu ia duduk di sampingku.

"Kamu tidak beli makan?" tanyaku.

"Tadi aku sudah makan," jawabnya.

"Oh," hanya itu yang kuucapkan.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat punggung tangan kanan Araya yang terdapat goresan lumayan panjang. Aku langsung meraih tangan kanannya lalu kucium punggung tangannya yang terdapat goresan -dengan harapan- supaya cepat sembuh.

"Kenapa kau mencium tanganku?" tanya Araya.

"Supaya cepat sembuh," jawabku tersenyum.

"Kamu ini ada-ada saja," ucapnya lalu ia mengusap kepalaku.

Aku langsung merapikan rambutku yang sempat diacak oleh Araya. "Kalau boleh tahu tanganmu habis kena apa?" tanyaku.

"Oh ini tadi Shinki tak sengaja menggoreskan tanganku dengan jarum jangkanya," jawab Araya.

"Ya ampun temanmu itu ceroboh banget ya?" ucapku kesal kepada Shinki yang telah melukai Araya.

"Tenang saja ini tidak sakit kok hehehe," ucap Araya.

"Tidak sakit bagaimana? Goresannya lumayan panjang kayak gini. Ditambah lagi goresannya tampak dalam. Pasti itu menyakitkan," ucapku tak percaya dengan Araya.

"Tapi ini beneran tidak sakit kok," kata Araya.

"Kamu ini selalu saja membela temanmu itu," ucapku manyun lalu aku memakan kentangku.

"Ya ampun kalian ini berisik banget," Shikadai langsung terbangun dari tidurnya lalu ia menguap sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan kami," ucapku. "Oh ya Shikadai, perkenalkan ini sahabatku. Namanya Araya," ucapku lalu menatap Araya. "Araya-kun, ini Nara Shikadai. Mantan pacarku."

"Nara Shikadai. Panggil aku Shikadai saja," ucap Shikadai lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Araya.

"Panggil aku Araya," ucap Araya lalu menjabat tangan Shikadai.

"Omong-omong sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Shikadai.

"Sudah jam setengah dua belas," jawab Araya sembari menatap jam tangannya.

"Ya ampun aku hampir telat kuliah. Aku duluan ya," ucap Shikadai lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan kita berdua di sini.

"Kelihatannya dia itu orang yang malas. Katanya hampir telat tapi jalannya santai banget," kata Araya.

"Dia pemalas tingkat tinggi," kataku.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu mau pacaran sama dia?" tanya Araya.

"Karena dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak curhat ataupun bermain," jawabku.

"Apakah itu berarti kamu pernah tidur dengannya?" tanya Araya.

"Ya enggaklah. Dulu 'kan aku masih polos tidak mau begituan," jawabku.

"Oh iya ya lupa hehehe," ucap Araya.

* * *

Aku melajukan mobilku menuju supermarket untuk membeli bir, rokok dan kebutuhanku lainnya. Aku tidak pulang bersama Boruto karena dia sedang ada tugas kelompok. Maka dari itu aku pulang sendirian dengan menyetur mobilku sendiri daripada menunggu Boruto. Seketika aku membelokkan mobilku secara mendadak karena truk pengangkut besi itu hendak menabrakku. Aku langsung memberhentikan mobilku lalu turun dari mobil untuk melabrak sopir itu. Kebetulan truknya sedang berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Woi buka pintunya!" bentakku sembari mengetuk pintunya berulang kali. Dalam hitungan sekejap, sang sopir truk ini turun dari membukakan pintu truknya.

"Oh jadi kamu yang menyetir truk ini?" tanyaku kepada pria berambut coklat kehitaman pendek yang tak lain adalah Shinki. "Kau hampir saja membunuhku, tahu?!" bentakku.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup," ucapku menatap tajam kepadanya. Tak lama kemudian, rekan kerjanya yang berambut hitam bob dan beralis tebal itu turun dari truk.

"Nona, tolong maafkan Shinki-kun. Hari ini kondisinya sedang kurang fit," ucapnya sembari membungkukkan badannya kepadaku.

"Metal-san, kumohon jangan berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini murni kecerobohanku," ucap Shinki kepada rekannya yang bernama Metal.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya dia harus kuberi pelajaran supaya dia kapok!" kataku marah.

"Aku siap menerima hukuman darimu," ucap Shinki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu antarkan aku ke tempat kerja kalian. Aku harus bicara kepada bos kalian!" kataku tersenyum jahat hingga Shinki membelalakkan matanya.

"Kumohon jangan suruh bos kami untuk memecat kami. Kami sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk biaya kuliah kami," ucap Metal memohon kepadaku.

"Tenang saja kamu aman kok," ucapku kepada Metal hingga ia bernafas lega.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu. Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini," ucap Shinki memohon kepadaku.

"Orang yang tidak becus menyetir sepertimu tidak pantas melakukan pekerjaan ini. Daripada kau memakan korban jiwa lebih baik kau dipecat," kataku.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menebus kesalahanku kepadamu," ucap Shinki.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Asalkan kau jangan menyuruh bosku untuk memecatku," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum kepada Shinki. Ternyata dia begitu menyedihkan ketika memasang wajah panik seperti itu. Kami saling pandang satu sama lain. Seperti biasa, tatapannya begitu tajam meskipun sedang terdesak. Aku pun juga menunjukkan tatapan tajamku kepadanya.

"Ikut aku." perintahku.

"Apa?" "Ikut aku!" bentakku.

"Terus bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" tanya Shinki.

"Kan ada rekan kerjamu," jawabku melirik Metal.

Shinki menatap Metal. "Jangan khawatir, Shinki-kun. Aku bisa bekerja sendirian. Lebih baik kau selesaikan urusanmu dengan nona itu daripada kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu," ucap Metal.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Metal menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Metal-san. Kau benar-benar teman yang baik," ucap Shinki tersenyum kepada Metal.

"Serahkan saja semuanya kepadaku," ucap Metal nyengir.

Aku langsung berjalan menghampiri mobilku dengan diikuti oleh Shinki. Setelah itu, kami berdua memasuki mobilku di bagian tengah lalu aku mengunci semua pintu mobil ini dan juga jendelanya.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Shinki.

Aku melepaskan jaketku kemudian aku mendekati Shinki lalu memegang kedua bahunya "Setubuhi aku," pintaku.

"Di sini?" aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat kami?" tanya Shinki.

"Jangan khawatir. Tak ada yang melihat kita," jawabku.

"Baiklah," ucap Shinki lalu ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut lalu ia menindihku.

* * *

"Nghhh Shinkiiih...pelan-pelanhhh akh," pintaku sembari mendesah.

Shinki tak mengindahkan permintaanku. Ia malah mempercepat genjotannya sembari mencium bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. Aku benar-benar kesulitan bernafas. Ditambah lagi udara di dalam mobilku ini begitu panas sehingga kami berdua mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Walaupun Shinki mengeluarkan banyak keringat, tetapi aroma tubuhnya tetap harum. Bahkan aku merasa kalau keharuman tubuhnya semakin kuat jika ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Aku menatap wajah tampan Shinki dengan seksama. Tampaknya dia sedang ada masalah dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedih. Mungkin itulah sebabnya dia tampak bersemangat menyetubuhiku supaya ia dapat melupakan masalahnya. Aku benar-benar seperti pelampiasannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Asalkan kebutuhan seksku untuk hari ini terpenuhi.

Akhirnya aku telah mencapai klimaksnya setelah aku merasakan Shinki menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahimku. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk menimpaku lalu memelukku dengan erat sembari mencium leherku. Walaupun aku sedang kelelahan, tapi aku mendorong tubuh Shinki dengan sekuat tenaga hingga ia melepaskan penisnya yang menancap di vaginaku lalu kami berdua duduk berhadapan. Setelah itu, aku langsung menampar pipinya.

"Kau sengaja ya berniat membunuhku?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu," jawabnya.

"Bohong! Sudah dua kali aku hampir terbunuh. Yang pertama, kau hampir menabrakku. Yang kedua, tadi kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bernafas. Apakah itu tidak bermaksud untuk berniat membunuhku?" Jelasku dengan penuh emosi.

"Maafkan aku," hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Shinki.

"Untung saja kamu selalu memuaskanku. Coba kalau tidak, sudah aku tuntut kamu!" ucapku marah lalu aku memakai pakaianku.

"Pergi sana! Aku mau pulang," bentakku lalu aku membukakan kunci pintu mobil.

Shinki langsung memakai pakaiannya. Selesai memakai pakaiannya, bukannya pergi malah tetap duduk seperti tadi.

"Yodo," panggil Shinki.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyaku ketus.

"Perlu kau ketahui bahwa kesabaran manusia itu ada batasannya," kata Shinki.

"Mulai lagi ceramahnya," kataku sembari memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Jika kamu begini terus, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu. Untung saja kamu bersahabat dengan orang sebaik dan sesabar Araya," ucapnya yang membuatku naik darah.

"Apaan sih kamu? Pergi sana!" bentakku.

Shinki langsung keluar dari mobilku. Setelah itu, aku duduk di depan lalu aku melajukan mobilku sedikit kencang. Aku benar-benar muak dengan Shinki! Aku harus membuat dia menderita supaya dia putus asa dengan kehidupannya lalu dia bunuh diri. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Bagus!

Tapi, jika dia lenyap dari dunia ini, terus aku berhubungan seks dengan siapa? Terus terang saja aku sangat nyaman berhubungan seks dengan Shinki. Dia selalu memuaskanku. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya begitu menggoda yang membuatku betah menempel padanya. Aku benar-benar dilema!  
Tiba-tiba aku melihat Himawari keluar dari toko jahitan dalam keadaan memakai seragam sekolah. Aku menatap jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pm. Bukankah Himawari pulang jam empat? Aku langsung melajukan mobilku menghampirinya lalu berhenti di sampingnya yang membuat dia memberhentikan jalannya.

Aku membukakan jendela mobilku. "Himawari, kamu bolos ya?" tanyaku secara spontan hingga ia menoleh kepadaku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Yodo-sama?" tanya Himawari.

"Ternyata kamu bisa nakal juga," ucapku.

"Saya tidak bolos, Yodo-sama. Para guru di sekolahku telah mengadakan rapat sehingga kami dipulangkan," jelas Himawari.

"Benarkah begitu?" Himawari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yah sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihatmu menjadi anak nakal yang suka bolos sekolah," kataku kecewa.

"Saya tidak suka bolos sekolah, Yodo-sama. Saya tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tua saya," ucap Himawari.

"Anak yang baik," ucapku. "Naiklah," perintahku.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Himawari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebagai imbalannya kau harus mencuci mobilku. Kakakmu sedang sibuk," jawabku.

"Terima kasih, nona," ucap Himawari lalu ia memasuki mobilku di bagian tengah.

"Anoo Yodo-sama," panggil Himawari.

"Iya?" tanyaku.

"Bolehkah saya minta tisu basahnya?" tanya Himawari hingga aku menoleh ke belakang.

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku karena cairan sperma Shinki telah menempel di kursi bagian tengah mobilku. Untung saja Himawari tidak bertanya soal cairan itu.

"Nih tisu basahnya," aku menyerahkan tisu basahku kepada Himawari. "Tadi Araya-kun habis muntah disitu," jelasku.

"Oh ya? Apakah nii-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Himawari sembari membersihkan cairan itu.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kamu ngapain ke toko jahitan itu?" tanyaku sembari menyalakan mesin mobilku lalu melajukan mobilku ke rumah.

"Sedang menjahit bonekaku," jawab Himawari.

"Oh," hanya itu yang kuucapkan. "Oh ya barang-barangku yang telah kurusak sudah kamu buang 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Sudah, nona," jawab Himawari.

"Bagus," ucapku.

To be continue...

 **Libra: Cari saja di google. Shinki keren loh. Apalagi di anime Boruto the movie. Tapi di manga Boruto Naruto Next Generation lumayan keren kok. BorutoxYodo boleh juga tapi aku belum ada rencana memasangkan mereka.**

 **Syn Utrom: Cowok hot macam Shinki harus kuat di ranjang hehehe. Di fic ini bisa dibilang Yodo PHO meskipun dia tidak mengakuinya. Gaara sudah bukan jinchuuriki Shukaku lagi setelah diambil secara paksa oleh akatsuki. Untung saja nenek Chiyo menghidupkan dia kembali jadi dia bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Ada kemungkinan Shinki jinchuuriki Shukaku selanjutnya soalnya di komik Boruto volume 2 dijelaskan kalau dia juga bisa mengendalikan pasir biasa seperti Gaara. Padahal bukan anak kandungnya Gaara. Klo ga salah jinchuuriki Shukaku sebelum Gaara juga bisa mengendalikan pasir. Btw, makasih ya sudah menjadi pengikut fic ini**

 **Jangan lupa di review ya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

From Dark to Light

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan Boruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy reading:)**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki dapur untuk makan malam. Sejak siang hingga sekarang yang sudah jam tujuh malam, perutku tidak terisi makanan apapun karena aku harus mengerjakan tugasku yang harus dikumpulkan terakhir jam delapan nanti. Karena aku sudah selesai dan mengirim tugasku ke e-mail dosenku, jadi aku bisa lebih santai dengan mengisi perutku lebih banyak makanan. Sampai di dapur, aku melihat Hinata-san yang sedang asyik menyisir rambut indigo Himawari yang panjang. Aku langsung berdehem dengan suara yang keras hingga mereka berdua menatapku lalu membungkukkan badannya kepadaku. Aku sengaja mengacaukan melakukan ini karena aku muak melihat kedekatan mereka. Bikin iri saja!

"Hinata-san, apakah makan malamnya sudah siap?" tanyaku dengan bersedekap.

"Sudah, Yodo-sama," jawab Hinata-san lalu ia membuka tutup saji.

"Hamburger?" tanyaku.

"Iya, nona," jawab Hinata tersenyum singkat. "Jika anda tidak suka, saya siap membuatkan makanan sesuai keinginan anda," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

Aku meraih pisau dan garpu lalu memotong hamburger dan memakannya dengan lahap. Seperti biasa kalau masakannya Hinata-san sangat enak. Himawari pun juga jago masak walaupun rasanya masih belum menandingi ibunya. Biasanya Himawari selalu memasak sarapan untukku. Istilahnya pembagian tugas dengan ibunya.

"Mohon maaf, Yodo-sama. Tampaknya anda belum menyisir rambut anda," kata Hinata-san menatap rambut pirangku yang panjang sampai punggung.

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, saya akan menyisir rambut anda," jawab Hinata-san hingga aku menundukkan kepalaku. Omong-omong, aku rindu Hinata-san menyisir rambutku.

"Setelah aku makan," kataku.

"Baik, nona," ucap Hinata-san tersenyum lalu saling pandang dengan putrinya yang tersenyum kepadanya.

* * *

Di ruang tamu...

Aku terdiam ketika Hinata-san sedang menyisir rambutku. Untuk mengusir rasa bosanku, aku membaca majalah fashion yang kebetulan berada di meja.

"Wow rambut anda panjang sekali. Lembut juga," puji Himawari sembari membelai rambutku.

"Oh ya? Padahal akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ke salon," kataku tak percaya.

"Berarti anda pandai merawat rambut," kata Himawari.

"Tidak juga," kataku lalu aku memegang helaian rambutku.

Tiba-tiba, bel rumah telah berbunyi tanda ada tamu. Himawari bergegas membukakan pintunya.

"Araya-niichan," kata Himawari dengan senyum yang mengembaang di wajahnya.

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang setelah Himawari menyebut nama Araya.

"Araya-kun?" gumamku.

"Yodo-chan, aku punya sesuatu nih untukmu," ucap Araya lalu ia menghampiriku sembari membawa sebuah bingkisan berukuran lumayan besaran.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sembari mengambil bingkisan dari tangan Araya.

"Buka saja," jawab Araya.

Aku merobek kertas kado yang bergambar not balok yang membalut kardus berukuran lumayan besar. Setelah merobek kertas kado, dilanjutkan membuka tutup kardus lalu mengambil isinya yang ternyata adalah boneka beruang kutub.

"Kawaii," ucapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau membelikanku boneka ini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pengin saja kasih kamu hadiah hehehe," jawab Araya nyengir lalu menatap Himawari. "Oh ya, ini hadiah untukmu," kata Araya sembari menyerahkan bingkisan kepada Himawari.

"Terima kasih, Onii-chan," ucap Himawari lalu ia membuka bingkisannya yang berisi tas sekolah berwarna ungu.

"Wow bagus sekali tasnya," ucap Himawari tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya kau tidak memakai tasmu yang butut itu," kataku. "Yang lama segera dibuang saja deh," saranku.

"Aku tidak akan membuang tas itu," kata Himawari.

"Kenapa begitu? Itu 'kan sudah tidak layak pakai," tanyaku ketus.

"Bagiku masih layak pakai kok. Selain itu, tas itu merupakan tas pertamaku dengan uangku tabunganku sendiri. Jadi akan kusimpan sebagai kenangan kalau aku pernah membeli tas pakai uang sendiri," jelas Himawari.

"Oh begitu," kataku.

"Ya ampun kepalaku terasa pusing sekali," keluh Araya hingga aku mendekatinya lalu aku berjinjit untuk memegang puncak kepalanya.

Seketika aku mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut Araya. Aroma alkoholnya sedikit tajam sehingga dapat disimpulkan kalau dia meminum bir lumayan banyak. Pantas saja dia membelikanku boneka. Dulu dia pernah seperti itu. Yang pertama memberikanku sneakers. Yang kedua memberikanku macaroons.

"Kau mabuk ya?" tanyaku menyerngit.

"Ma-mabuk? Ti-tidak kok," jawab Araya terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak. Yuk ke kamarku," ucapku lalu merangkul pinggang Araya.

"Terus Shinki ditaruh mana kalau aku menginap di sini?" tanya Araya hingga aku menggertakkan gigiku.

"Apa?! Shinki ada di sini?!" Araya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ngapain kau bersamanya?" tanyaku marah.

"Tadi aku mengajaknya minum di bar setelah kerja kelompok di rumahnya teman kami," jawab Araya. "Dasar anak baik-baik! Padahal aku bermaksud mengajaknya minum bir. Eh malah tidak diminum sama sekali," cibirnya.

"Ya sudah kamu pulang saja sana! Aku tidak suka dia ada disini," kataku kesal.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya? Bye-bye," pamit Araya sembari melambaikan tangannya lalu ia berjalan keluar dari rumahku.

Sial! Padahal aku bermaksud menidurinya sekaligus ingin tahu wajah aslinya mumpung dia mabuk. Andai saja Shinki tidak bersama Araya, sudah pasti rencanaku berhasil. Seperti biasa kalau Shinki itu selalu merusak suasana.

* * *

Jam kuliah telah usai. Aku keluar dari kelas untuk makan siang di food court. Kali ini aku akan makan siang bersama Tarui. Dia adalah temanku satu-satunya di kelasku. Kami pun cukup dekat. Saking dekatnya sampai kami dijuluki si kembar oleh teman sekelas sekaligus dosen kami.

Walaupun aku berteman baik dengan Tarui, tetapi kami jarang nongkrong bareng di luar kelas. Hal ini dikarenakan Tarui merupakan anggota organisasi Himpunan Mahasiswa Jurusan Manajemen dan sangat sibuk dengan urusan organisasinya sehingga dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk nongkrong denganku di luar kelas.

Aku tak habis pikir dengan Tarui. Padahal ia selalu terlihat lesuh di manapun ia berada. Tetapi ia begitu bersemangat mengikuti organisasi. Aku saja yang terluhat segar begini tidak begitu suka berorganisasi.

"Apakah kau sudah menghubungi Araya-san?" tanya gadis berkulit gelap dan berabut pirang pudar panjang ini dengan wajah lesuh.

"Dia sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku," jawabku manyun.

"Emang dia jarang main HP?" tanya Tarui.

"Justru kalau tidak menjawab pesanku pasti sedang bermain game di HP-nya. Dia itu maniak game,"ò kataku.

"Dasar cowok aneh," gumam Tarui. "Kok bisa sih kamu bertemu dengan orang seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Karena waktu itu dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke bajuku. Dia langsung minta maaf kepadaku dan membelikanku baju baru. Sejak saat itulah kita berteman baik. Kami pertama kali bertemu di food court," kataku santai.

"Oh begitu," kata Tarui.

"Oh ya, tumben tidak ke ormawa? Biasanya kamu bersemangat banget berorganisasi," tanyaku.

"Karena tidak ada agenda khusus jadi lebih santai," jawab Tarui.

Tak lama kemudian, smartphone-ku berdering tanda ada pesan masuk dari Araya. Aku langsung membaca pesannya.

 _"Aku sudah di depan gedung jurusanmu,"_ tulisanya.

Aku langsung balas 'oke' kepada Araya lalu aku dan Tarui berjalan dengan cepat sampai kami keluar dari gedung jurusan kami. Kulihat Araya sedang duduk di kursi sembari membaca buku. Aku mendekatinya lalu merampas bukunya.

"Besok kamu ada kuis?" tanyaku sembari menatap sampul buku yang bertuliskan Fisika Bangunan.

"Iya nih. Dosennya killer lagi jadi aku tidak bisa menyontek," jawab Araya.

"Semangat deh buat kamu," kataku lalu menyerahkan bukunya kepadanya.

"Hei, Tarui-san," panggil Araya hingga Tarui mendekatinya lalu mereka berdua tos.

"Kau ini lembek banget, Tarui-san. Ga asyik ah," kata Araya.

"Aku akan terlihat semangat jika kau menunjukkan wajah aslimu kepadaku," kata Tarui.

"Malas banget," kata Araya.

"Yuk kita ke food court," ajakku memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai yakiniQ?" saran Araya.

"Kedai yakiniQ? Di mana itu?" tanyaku.

"Dekatnya kosku. Rasanya enak kok," jawab Araya.

"Awas kalau tidak enak. Kujitak kepalamu," ancamku.

"Kalau enak akan kucium kau," ancam Araya hingga aku menyeringai. Itu berarti aku akan melihat wajah aslinya.

"Kesempatan bagus tuh," bisik Tarui sembari menyikut lenganku.

Kami beriga berjalan berdampingan keluar dari area kampus ini. Ketika menoleh ke kanan, aku membelalakkan mataku melihat Shinki yang sedang mengobrol bersama Shikadai di bawah pohon. Mereka tampak berbicara serius sehingga membuatku berniat menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Yodo-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Araya sembari memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Mau menguping. Tunggu disini," jawabku sembari melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Araya lalu aku berjalan sampai di balik pohon dekat Shinki dan Shikadai mengobrol.

Sebisa mungkin aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun supaya rencana mengupingku berjalan lancar.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini Oji-san selalu menolak bantuan sedikitpun dari ibuku yang merupakan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ibuku sampai jengkel dengannya karena tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya selama ini," kata Shikadai. Shinki hanya terdiam saja dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sampai kasihan dengannya karena dia terlalu bekerja keras hanya demi kesembuhan adiknya. Bahkan dia sampai rela menjual perhiasan dan tas pemberian ayahku. Dan lebih parahnya lagi ayahku sempat menggugat cerai ibuku karena lebih mementingkan adik bungsunya dibandingkan suami dan anaknya," lanjutnya lalu menatap tajam Shinki.

"Dan sekarang...kau menghancurkan kerja keras ibuku. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa Gaara-jisan lebih memilih bantuan dari anak angkatnya daripada kakak kandungnya sendiri," kata Shikadai.

Aku membelalakkan mataku karena terkejut mendengar sebuah fakta bahwa Shinki adalah saudara sepupu angkat Shikadai. Ternyata dunia itu sempit, ya?

"Maafkan aku," ucap Shinki. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah dengan Shikadai.

"Tenang saja aku sudah memaafkanmu kok," kata Shikadai. "Tetapi syaratnya kau harus jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," lanjutnya hingga Shinki membelalakkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Shikadai menyeringai.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku melihat Shikadai yang terus menerus mengintimidasi Shinki. Dia bukanlah Shikadai yang kukenal sebagai cowok yang pemalas, asyik dan masa bodoh. Apa jangan-jangan itu sifat aslinya? Kuharap Shinki lebih pintar dibandingkan Shikadai. Aku tidak ingin dipandang rendah oleh mantan pacarku dulu meskipun aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi.

Melihat Shikadai seperti itu membuatku harus berjaga jarak dengannya supaya dia tidak menanyaiku soal Shinki.

"Tidak," jawab Shinki dengan nada tegas.

"Baiklah," ucap Shikadai tersenyum lalu ia menghelakan nafasnya.

"Shinki," seketika aku terkejut mendengar Araya memanggil Shinki lalu menghampirinya.

Aku langsung bernafas karena Shikadai tidak sempat melontarkan pertanyaannya kepada Shinki karena Araya memanggil Shinki. Secara tidak langsung Araya telah menyelamatkanku. Meskipum begitu, aku masih belum tenang karena Shikadai masih ada hubungan kerabat dengan Shinki. Pastinya ia bakalan sering bertemu dengan Shinki di waktu kumpul keluarga maupun hal yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih, Araya-kun," batinku.

"Akhirnya kau di sini," kata Araya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal lalu menatap mereka berdua. "Maaf ya sudah mengganggu kalian," ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Shikadai. Kelihatan sekali kalau raut wajahnya kesal karena Araya.

"Ada apa, Araya?" tanya Shinki.

"Yamato-sensei mencarimu. Cepatlah kesana sebelum dia memarahimu," jawab Araya.

"Di mana beliau sekarang?" tanya Shinki lagi.

"Di ruang tata usaha fakultas," jawab Araya.

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Araya," ucap Shinki lalu menatap Shikadai. "Maafkan aku. Aku harus menemui dosenku," katanya. Shikadai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah jutek.

Shinki menepuk pundak Araya lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sementara aku segera meninggalkan tempat ini supaya tidak ketahuan Shikadai kalau aku menguping pembicaraannya dengan Shinki.

* * *

Di warung YakiniQ...

Aku tersedak setelah mendengar penjelasan Araya bahwa ia telah mengelabui Shikadai supaya Shinki terbeas dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sepupu angkatnya. Tanpa sepengetahuanku Araya menguping pembicaraan Shinki dengan Shikadai. Araya berkata kepadaku bahwa ia kesal sikap Shikadai dan ibunya yang terkesan tidak menghargai perjuangan Shinki untuk menyembuhkan ayah angkatnya.

"Tetapi 'kan tak seharusnya ayah angkatnya Shinki bersikap sok jual mahal kepada kakaknya yang bersedia membantu membiayai pengobatannya. Kalau aku jadi ibunya Shikadai, sudah pasti aku marah. Sudah sekarat tapi masih sempat-sempatnya sok jual mahal," kataku mencibir ayah angkatnya Shinki.

"Bisa saja Gaara-jisan tak enak hati dengan suami dan anak kakaknya maka dari itu menolak bantuannya daripada rumah tangganya retak," kata Araya berpendapat.

"Iya juga ya," kataku.

"Akhhh leganya," tiba-tiba Tarui sudah berada di sampingi setelah berada di kamar mandi karena buang air besar.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

"Sudah," jawab Tarui lalu memakan yakiniku dengan lahap dan juga meminum sirupnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Habisnya kau lama banget di sana," kataku lega.

"Oh ya Araya-san, apakah kau sudah mencium Yodo-chan? Tadi 'kan Yodo-chan bilang kalau yakiniku-nya enak," tanya Tarui menyeringai hingga pipiku memerah sekaligus tersenyum licik.

"Oh iya ya aku lupa," kata Araya sembari menepuk dahinya. "Tetapi tidak di sini aku mencium Yodo-chan," katanya. Seringaianku semakin menjadi takkala mendengar Araya berkata seperti itu kepada Tarui.

"Jangan bilang kau akan meciumnya di hotel," kata Tarui.

"Tidak gitu juga kali!" sahut Araya.

"Tidak apa kali ciuman sambil 'begituan' di hotel," kata Tarui.

"Ngomong apa kau ini?" tanya Araya lalu mendorong kepala Tarui.

* * *

Sedari tadi aku memperhatikan Araya yang sedang serius menyetir mobilnya. Dari tadi ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun semenjak pulang dari kedai YakiniQ. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu memulai pembicaraan dengan menceritakan kegiatannya, teman kosnya, tugasnya, dosennya, teman kuliahnya, dan merekomendasikan tempat nongkrong yang asyik kepadaku.

"Tumben kau diam saja? Apakah kau ada masalah?" tanyaku hingga Araya memberhentikan mobilnya yang membuatku hampir jantungan.

"Araya-kun!" bentakku.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucapnya.

"Jangan menyetir dulu sebelum hatimu tenang," kataku.

"Baik," kata Araya lalu bersandar dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu sampai kamu tidak fokus seperti tadi?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang memikirkan janjiku kepadamu. Ka-kalau boleh jujur, aku belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun," kata Araya hingga aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"I-itu tidak lucu, tahu?" kata Araya.

"Ya ampun kukira apa," kataku lalu kembali tertawa. "Dasar bodoh! Salah sendiri bilang akan menciumku," kataku lagi.

"Sekarang ajarkan aku berciuman. Aku tidak suka mengingkari janjiku sendiri," kata Araya dengan memainkan kedua jarinya.

Inilah kesempatan emas bagiku untuk mengetahui wajah aslinya.

"Baiklah. Yang pertama kau harus membuka topengmu dulu," kataku.

"Ke-kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Araya terkejut.

"Topeng itu penghalang tahu untuk berciuman," jelasku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya.

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting harus memperlihatkan bibirmu kepadaku," kataku.

"Oke," kata Araya lalu ia membuka setengah topengbya hingga menampakan bibirnya yang tipis, batang hidungnya yang lumayan mancung, serta rahang tegasnya.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Araya sembari kedua tanganku menyentuh bahunya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kurasakan tubuh Araya yang bergetar cukup hebat yang menandakan bahwa ia gugup.

"Araya-kun, buka sedikit dong bibirmu,"pintaku.

Araya memganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia membuka bibirnya sedikit yang membuat lidahku bertemu dengan lidahnya dan bertukar air liur dengannya. Semakin lama, aku memperdalam ciumannya sampai aku duduk di pangkuannya lalu melingkarkan lehernya dengan kedua tanganku. Bukannya menjauhiku justru Araya memelukku dengan erat sembari membelai rambut panjangku dengan lembut. Setrlah kami berciuman selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Sedangkan Araya bergegas membenarkan posisi topengnya seperti semula.

"Nah begitu caranya berciuman. Mulai besok sampai seterusnya, kau harus lebih sering menciumku supaya kau terbiasa berciuman," kataku.

"Kalau kita sering berciuman, nanti kita digosipin dong sama teman-teman kita," kata Araya.

"Tidak masalah. Justru itu hal yang bagus untuk mengalihkan kecurigaan Shikadai kepadaku dan juga sahabatmu itu," kataku dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Bulankah Shikadai sudah tahu kalau kita ini sahabatan?" tanya Araya hingga aku menepuk jidatku.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana supaya si rambut nanas ith tidak curiga kepadaku? Ayah angkatnya sahabatmu sudah tahu kalau uang ith dariku. Pasti Shikadai tahulah," tanyaku gelisah.

"Tak perlu takut selama kau bersikap biasa saja kepadanya. Jika dia bertanya kepadamu soal uang itu, bilang saja kalau Shinki pernah menjadi supir pribadimu. Beres 'kan?" kata Araya. "Omong-omong aku sudah bilang kepada Shinki. Jadi kau tak perlu takut kalau jawabanmu berbeda dengan jawabannya Shinki," lanjutnya.

"Apakah itu akan berhasil?" tanyaku. Araya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Araya-kun," ucapku lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

* * *

Author's POV

Shinki menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Araya yang terus menerus meminum bir sembari nyengir sekaligus telunjuknya mengusap bibirnya. Sudah hal yang biasa bagi Shinki melihat sahabatnya mabuk-mabukan seperti itu. Tetapi ia merasakan hal yang aneh pada diri Araya. Tak biasanya Araya selalu memegang bibirnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Shinki.

"Ternyata begini ya rasanya berciuman. Sungguh menakjubkan," kata Araya hingga Shinki membelalakkan matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki pacar?" tanya Shinki.

"Aku tidak punya pacar," jawab Araya hingga Shinki terngiang dengan wajah Yodo.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berciuman dengan sahabatmu itu," kata Shinki.

"Iya. Aku berciuman dengan Yodo-chan," kata Araya hingga Shinki kembali membelalakkan matanya.

"Dalam rangka apa kau berciuman dengannya?" tanya Shinki penasaran.

"Dalam rangka melaksanakan janjiku kepadanya. Tadi aku bilang akan menciumnya jika dia menyukai yakiniku langganan kita," jelasnya.

Shinki menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia kembali menyulam. Seketika ia teringat dengan ciuman pertamanya waktu ia menyatakan cintanya kepada Sarada. Waktu itu ia tidak berniat menciumnya karena belum siap mencium seorang gadis. Tetapi Sarada langsung memulai duluan dengan mencium bibirnya yang membuat Shinki tidak bisa melupakan kejadian iitu sekaligus tidak rela melepaskan gadis yang dicintainya.

Kini, kehidupan asmaranya sedang diuji oleh Tuhan setelah meniduri Yodo demi menyembuhkan ayah angkatnya. Sarada mulai curiga dengannya setelah temannya mempertunjukkan foto dirinya berada di hotel bersama Yodo. Awalnya ia lega karena Sarada langsung mempercayainya setelah ia langsung memberikan klarifikasi dengan membohonginya.

Semakin lama, Sarada mulai mempertunjukkan rasa curiga kepadanya dengan terus menerus memeriksa _smartphone_ -nya. Ditambah lagi sepupu angkatnya secara tiba-tiba menanyai dirinya soal asal uang darinya untuk operasi ayah angkatnya yang membuat Sarada semakin mencurigainya.

Shinki menghelakan nafasnya sembari mengusap wajahnya. Ia menyesal sekali telah mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk meniduri Yodo walaupun ayah angkatnya telah sembuh total dari penyakitnya. Andai saja ia lebih berani meminjam uang dari rentenir, mungkin nasibnya tidak seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

Yodo's POV

Aku mengangkat alis kananku ketika mendengar perkataan Boruto bahwa sahabatnya yang bernama Sarada itu ingin berbicara denganku secara empat mata. Aku langsung menolaknya dengan alasan ada kerja kelompok di rumah Tarui karena aku yakin kalau gadis itu pasti meminta klarifikasi kepadaku soal gosip yang beredar di kampusnya itu. Barusan Araya bilang kepadaku kalau gosip yang mengatakan kalau Shinki tidur denganku di hotel telah tersebar luas di kampusnya. Araya mengetahui gosip itu setelah diberitahukan oleh Shinki.

"Mohon maaf Yodo-sama, apakah anda yakin tidak segera memberikan klarifikasi kepada Sarada? Daripada nama anda menjadi jelek di mata teman-teman sekampusnya. Apalagi Araya juga sekampus dengan Sarada. Pasti Araya juga terkena getahnya," tanya Boruto sembari memberikan saran kepadaku.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sejak kapan gosip itu beredar luas di kampusnya?" tanyaku.

"Sekitar lima hari yang lalu," jawab Boruto.

Lima hari yang lalu? Waktu itu aku sempat berhubungan seks dengan Shinki di dalam mobilku setelah ia hampir menabrakku. Aku ingat sekali dengan wajah Shinki yang terlihat sedih seperti sedang terkena masalah yang membuatnya menjadi lebih agresif ketika menyetubuhiku. Jadi itu penyebabnya. Dengan terpaksa aku harus menerima tawaran Sarada untuk mengobrol dengannya untuk membersihkan nama baikku.

"Baiklah. Aku mau berbicara empat mata dengannya. Sekarang di mana dia?" kataku lalu bertanya kepada Boruto.

"Dia sekarang berada di Karin's Kafe," jawab Boruto.

"Antarkan aku kesana," perintahku.

"Baik," ucap Boruto lalu kami berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat parkir mobil.

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kafe sembari menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Sarada. Ketika aku melihat gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan berkacamata yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan _smartphone-_ nya, aku langsung menghampirinya lalu menepuk pundaknya yang membuatnya menoleh kepadaku.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini," kata gadis bermanik onyx ini tersenyum.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi setelah aku berhenti mengikuti karate," kataku tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk," katanya hingga aku duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Bisakah kita langsung saja?" tanya Sarada.

"Oke," jawabku.

Sarada menghelakan nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya kepadaku soal kabar miring yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidur dengan pacarnya di kamar hotel. Sebisa mungkin aku harus bersikap lebih tenang supaya gadis Uchiha itu tidak semakin mencurigaiku.

"Itu tidak benar," bantahku.

"Kau jujur kepadaku pun aku tidak akan menghajarmu. Asalkan kau menjelaskannya kepadaku," kata Sarada menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu kalau aku benar-benar tidur dengan pacarmu itu?" tanyaku menantangnya.

"Ini buktinya," Sarada mempertunjukkan layar _smartphone_ -nya kepadaku hingga aku membelalakkan mataku karena terkejut.

"Sial! Siapa yang tega melakukan ini kepadaku?," batinku dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 **To be continue...**

 **Halo semuanya! Apa kabar kalian semuanya? Pasti kalian menunggu lama ya? Hehehe. Maaf ya baru muncul sekarang soalnya waktu itu lagi bingung dgn jalan cerita selanjutnya. Bahkan aku bingung menentukan ending dari fic ini. Karena skrg lagi ada ide buat melanjutkan fic ini dan juga disuruh melajutkan, jadi kulanjutkan deh fic ini.**

 **Jangan lupa direview ya:)**


End file.
